Steve's the Dad
by Dadamcgarrett
Summary: On the team's day off, Steve gets a call from Governor Dennings that will change his life. He has a fourteen year old daughter that he never knew about. Steve struggles to cope with her and relies heavily on Catherine, who snaps and leaves him. But slowly someone else begins to help Steve, someone who relates better to him and his daughter. It's a MCKONO fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

******hey guys, so this is my second fanfic and I've been thinking about writing it for a while so here it is. I hope you like it and please please please review! Thank you!**

"McGarrett." Steve answered.

"Commander, this is Governor Dennings. We have a situation and I need you to head over here now." Trust this to happen on his day off.  
"Sir. The team and I will be there within the hour."  
"No McGarrett. I only need you." Then Dennings hung up.  
"What's up?" Danny asked from his seat on the lanai.  
"The Governor needs me." Steve answered.  
"Just you?" Kono asked as she made her way out of his house with a six-pack of beers.  
"Just me. I'll be back in a bit." Steve said. He walked over to Cath, who was sat next to chin and quickly kissed her.  
"Trust it to happen on our day off." Chin said while the others laughed.

About twenty minutes later Steve walked into the Governor's office. There was a teenage girl sat on the sofa on the other side of the room.  
"The Governor will see you now." Dennings' secretary said.  
Steve walked through the door.  
"Commander McGarrett." Dennings said.  
"Sir."  
"The girl sat outside is Charlotte Ann Jones." He said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not following you?" Steve said crossing his arms.  
"That is your daughter McGarrett."  
"I don't have a daughter."  
"Well obviously you do." The Governor cleared his throat."Her mother was Stacey Jones. I understand the two of you had a relationship while you were still a seal."  
What? Well yes he and Stacey had a bit of a fling but she would have told him she was having his baby. "Sir-"  
"Well Ms Jones married, but unfortunately she and her husband were in a car accident last week. Ms Jones died immediately while her husband is in ICU. However in her will, she named you legal Guardian of Charlotte and we looked up records and it seems she named you as her father."  
Steve sat down trying to take as much in as possible. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Danny a quick text. It read:  
Danny, really need you down here. Can you get here ASAP. Steve.  
"I want a paternity test Governor."  
"So do we. We have her DNA. We need yours and we can get the results within the hour."  
Steve complied and allowed a swab to be taken. "Why don't you wait outside McGarrett?" The Governor said.  
Steve walked out to find Danny waiting there for him. "What the hell is going on Steve? I left as soon as I got your text. Steve pulled Danny over into a corner and told him what Dennings said. "You? A daughter?" Danny laughed quietly.  
"What?"  
"It's just crazy. I mean how do you have a child?" Danny whispered.  
"Well, Danno...in case you haven't realised you have to have sex to have a child and let's just say that I-"  
"I don't need to know anymore. Thank you." Danny looked at the brunette teenager. "She does look kinda like you. Maybe you should go and talk to your daughter?"  
"She isn't my-"  
"Did you sleep with her mother Steven?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Then there is a chance she could be. Go." Danny pushed him.  
Steve sat on the leather sofa opposite Charlotte and glared at Danny. "Hi, I'm uh Steve McGarrett."  
She looked up from the magazine she was reading. "That's nice." She said before returning to it.  
"I was a friend of your mother's." Steve tried again.  
"I know. She spoke about you sometimes."  
"What did she say?" Steve leaned forward.  
"That you were one of her worst mistakes." Charlotte didn't even look at him. Steve glanced at Danny who was sniggering like a schoolboy.  
"Right." He sighed. "So umm...where were you during the accident?"  
"At home."  
"Ok for someone who has just lost her mother, you don't seem very bothered."  
Charlotte shrugged. "I'm sorry. Do I know you? I just want to get this whole thing over with and get back to my step father."  
Steve looked at Danny again and he indicated Steve should dig deeper.  
"What whole thing?" Steve said irritated at the teenagers attitude.  
"After my mother died, the police came to the hospital and brought me here from LA. The bald guy that they call the Governor said that my father is on the island. They want to run some tests to see if he really is my dad because if he is, I have to live with him. Can you believe that?" Charlotte said finally looking up from her magazine.  
"No it's crazy." Steve said as the Governor opened his door and called Steve in.  
"She is definitely yours." Danny whispered.  
Steve elbowed him before following the Governor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Actual chapter two**

******hey guys, I was just reading the reviews and realised I had put up the wrong chapter! I was getting a little bit ahead of myself with all the excitement. Anyway, everything is sorted now and this is chapter two! Sorry about that! **

"Hey guys, this is uhh...Charlotte-"  
"Charlie!" Charlie butted in as Steve introduced her to Kono, Chin and Cath.  
"What is rule number one?" Steve asked turned to face the young lady.  
"No interrupting." She mumbled quiet.  
Cath smiled while Kono tried to stop herself from laughing.  
"Gee Steve, she sounds like you." Chin said.  
"Funny Chin." Steve said sarcastically. "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this is Charlie. We are going to be looking after her for a bit."  
"Hey Charlie, I'm Catherine." Cath offered her hand and Charlie accepted it.  
"So who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm uhh...Steve and I..."  
"She's my friend." Steve said avoiding Cath's gaze. "You already know Danno, this is Chin and the lovely Kono." Steve introduced her to the rest of his team. "We have to go out now and do something important so Cath will stay here with you and just make sure you're alright."  
"What am I a baby?" Charlie asked?  
"You act a bit like one. Don't give Cath a hard time." Steve added as he headed out with the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for the follows and favourites! this is chapter three! I am so sorry about my last mistake and thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed it out to me!**

"OK. You and Danny check the office to see if the husband is there and Kono and I will check the house." Steve said to Chin. Their top lead to the heiress' murder was her husband. Steve's plan was to get him and then make him confess.  
"Alright. I'll let you know if we get anything."  
"Good. Lets go Kono." Steve said as they got into his truck.  
About a minute into the drive, Kono started to her beautiful smile. "Something funny?" Steve asked.  
"Nothing boss."  
"No tell me."  
"Well...it's just that you told Charlie Cath was your friend..."  
"She is."  
"You guys are way more than friends. Trust me that much is obvious."  
"If you say so Kono."  
"You sleep with her." Kono said bluntly.  
"Ok friends with benefits but I'm hardly going to tell a teenage girl who might be my daughter that-" Steve suddenly stopped.  
"Your daughter?" Kono caught on immediately despite Steve's hopes.  
"Yeah...her mum was my girlfriend when I was a seal...before Cath!" He added hurriedly, "and she named me father. The governor is having a paternity test done and until then we have to take care of her."  
"Wow." Kono said nothing other than that for a minute. "You have a daughter Steve."  
"Might have a daughter. Might."  
"She has the same colour hair and your eyes Steve. She even had your attitude. She's definitely your kid."  
"Danny said the same thing." Steve laughed. Him, a father? He wouldn't know where to begin. Steve pulled up outside the house. "You take the back." He said to Kono and she nodded before disappearing.  
Steve moved towards the front of the house and silently opened the unlocked door. He swept the house in silence until he met Kono outside the one unopened door. He raised three fingers and counted down before opening the door and letting Kono in.  
"Put your hands up Foster!" She shouted.  
Steve ran behind the shocked man and placed handcuffs around his fists. "What you really think you wouldn't get caught?"  
Kono called Chin and Danny while Steve took Foster to the car. Thirty minutes later they were back at HQ. Steve shoved the man into the large workspace that Danny and Chin were stood in. Cath was in his office with Charlie. Steve indicated they should stay in there.  
"Talk to me Foster!" Steve shouted. "Did you kill her?"  
Foster made no attempt to respond. Steve stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "I asked you a question." He hissed. The man spat at Steve.  
"Woah woah woah..." Danny said as Steve punched the guy in his stomach.  
"Did you or did you not?" Steve yelled again.  
"No." Foster said quietly.  
"I'm sorry, Danny did you hear that?"  
"Not quite Steven but I don't think beating him will get him to talk-"  
Danny stopped when Steve hit the guy again.  
"Yes...I did." Foster said quietly while Danny pulled Steve away.  
"What happened you crazy asshole?" Danny asked. Foster didn't respond. "Let me tell you why I think happened. Your wife found out about your affair, you tried to talk to her, everything got a bit out of hand and you pushed her down the stairs."  
Foster nodded slightly. Steve sighed. "Chin get this idiot to a hospital and arrest him."  
"Will do." Chin grabbed the man and lead him out.  
"What the hell was that Steve?" Catherine asked as she came out of the office with Charlie.  
"Yeah?" Danny joined.  
"We needed him to speak."  
"So you ask him kindly." Danny said gesturing with his hands.  
"He wouldn't have said anything. The guys a psychopath!" Steve defended himself.  
"Kinda like you." Charlie said with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.  
Steve glared at her. Then his phone rang. He had a text from the Governor saying:  
Got the results McGarrett. Get down here ASAP with Charlotte.  
"That was the Governor." Steve said turning to Danny. "Can you?"  
"Sorry Steve. I have Grace, I need to pick her up before Rachel eats me."  
"No I get it." Steve said. "Kono?"  
For a second, Kono looked completely shocked at Steve asking her to go with him instead if Cath but then replied, "sure boss. Let me get my bag." And then she left.  
"Let me know what happened." Danny said before patting Steve on his shoulder and walking out.  
"Charlie can you go and get your bag too."  
"Does this mean I am finally getting out of here because man I hate-"  
"Charlotte go and get your bag!" Steve shouted.  
"Sorry." She said walking away ad rolling her eyes.  
Steve turned away from Cath. "Is there something you want to tell me Steve?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.  
"Hmm...what no." Steve said turning to face her distractedly.  
"It's just...Steve you have been distant recently. Especially today."  
"It's nothing." Steve said in his voice that meant the discussion was over. He could sense that she had more to say but then Kono an Charlie came out. "Right lets go." He said leaving Cath alone in the office.

**So I am aware that there has been very little McKono so far but that will come in soon! I'm thinking something undercovery to kick start it! Please review and I will have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Hey guys! Chapter four is up and ready for you to read! There is definitely no mix up this time! Sorry about that again :( anyway, we find out the result of the paternity test in this chapter and there is even a bit of MCKONO in there! Enjoy and please please please review!**

"Wait out here." Steve said to Charlie before going into the Governor's office with Kono.

"McGarrett. We have the results back." He said.

Kono felt Steve tense beside her and placed a soft hand onto his back, he relaxed slightly but by completely. The man was just about to find out if he was a father.

"And?" Steve said.

"Congratulations McGarrett, you have a fourteen year old daughter. I'll give you a moment." The Governor said before heading out of a door and into an adjacent room.

Steve sat down on one of the leather chairs opposite the desk and put his head in his hands. Kono stood where she was for a moment. He had a daughter. Then she moved to squat in front of him.

"Steve?" She asked quietly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm a thirty-seven year old man who just found out he has a fourteen year old daughter who he never knew about and will hate him when she finds out he is her father." Steve looked up.

Kono smiled sympathetically. "You will learn. It's how it works..."

"What? You have a secret kid hidden somewhere?"

Kono laughed. "Steve, you will be fine. Look at Grace! She absolutely adores you! And think about how happy she would be when she finds out about Charlie." That earned Kono a smile. "Steve you aren't on your own, you know that right? Danny will do everything he can to help you, and you have Cath! And Chin and I'm sure Rachel will give you parenting tips. And if you really need her, you will be able to get your mother."

Steve looked into Kono's eyes. "Anyone else?"

She hesitated for a second, noticing how close her and Steve's faces were. She could feel his breath as he spoke. Tingles went up and down his spine.

"And you have me." She whispered. There was a knock on the door and Kono jumped up. Steve stood up too and cleared his throat. "Come in."

"So what's happening?" Charlie asked as she walked in.

"The diva knows how to knock." Steve smiled.

"The diva knows how to do a lot." Charlie said.

"That's great. Listen, charlo-" Steve stopped and changed the name, "Charlie, I have some news for you and you might want to sit down."

"No I'm alright." She said. "I just want to get out of here and get home."

"Yeah well... That's not going to happen." Steve said flatly.

"What? I want to go back to my friends and family!" Charlie shouted.

"Listen, hunny...I think what Steve meant was-"

"Steve meant what Steve said." She butted in.

"Do not interrupt when someone is talking to you Charlotte." Steve said.

"You can't tell what to do-"

"Yes I can-"

"You aren't my father!" Charlie yelled.

"Yes I am."

Charlotte was silent. Then she moved to sit in the chair previously occupied by Steve. Steve followed her and sat on the arm of the chair.

"What?" Charlie whispered. "How Lin have you known?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"What about the last fourteen years of my life? Did you just decide you didn't want anything to do with me?" She asked looking up at him. Kono's heart ached at her words.

"No...no of course not. I never knew about you. Your mum never told me. But I know now and I'm going to make it right." Steve said as he put a hand on her arm.

"How?"

"I don't know...but I care about you Charlie and I will do anything to make this work...but it can't be one sided. You need to try for me too." Steve said.

Charlie turned to face him completely. "A double sided effort?" She smiled. "I can do that...but what about my step-father and all my stuff?"

Steve looked clueless so Kono stepped up. "When you step-father is awake and better, we can probably come to some sort of arrangement with him. So in the holidays, you can go an see him or he can come here. And as for your stuff, we will have it shipped to Steve's house." Kono walked over to the young lady. "It's gonna be ok, Charlie." She leant down to hug her and was received with enthusiasm as she was hugged back. "Welcome to Five 0!" She grinned.

**Thank you for reading this! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow evening and hopefully a few movie chapters over the weekend! Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

******Hi guys! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! I'm just so shocked at the amount of interest in this story! It's great and thank you soooo much! Catherine finds out about who Charlie really is in this chapter so enjoy! and as always, please review!**

About two hours later, Steve and Charlie had dropped Kono off at her house and were about to head back to his...to theirs. He quickly dropped Catherine a text.

Hey babe, on my way home. See you in about twenty? Steve.

"So..." Charlie said as Steve drove. He turned to look at her quickly. "I'm going to be living here now?"

"Yes you are."

"And going to school here now?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm. And what do I call you? Dad? Daddy? Steve?"

Steve had to clear his throat when she said dad. It was ridiculous. It was something he thought would never happen. When he became a seal, he gave up on a normal family, a wife, kids...

"Let's stick with Steve for a bit." He said.

"Right. That's probably best because it is not like you have actually been my dad."

"Attitude Charlotte." Steve threatened. "I never knew. Now I do...so I will be your dad." He emphasised the dad.

"Sure you will..." Steve ignored that. "I like Kono. She's fun and cool."

Steve smiled. "Yeah she is. What did you think about Catherine?"

"She was OK, I guess. She was pretty mature."

"Yeah she is." Steve stopped the truck outside his house and turned to Charlie. "Look Charlie, Catherine sort of lives with me. I mean she has her own apartment but she stays here most of the time."

"And you guys are just friends?"

Steve raised his eyebrows at her. "Kind of- it's complicated."

"So you are sleeping with her but you don't want to be tied down. It's sort of like a friends with benefits relationship." Charlie said.

Steve just gaped. How did a fourteen year old work that out.

"All you need to know is that you have to treat her with respect and love."

"Sure..." Charlie said with a cheeky smile as she got out of the car. They walked to the front door with her bags and Steve unlocked and held it open for Charlie. Then he closed it.

"Steve? Where the hell have you been? I was freaking out!" Cath yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry...uhh could you come down please?"

She stormed down the stairs in pyjama shorts and a tank top. "Do you know what Steve? I don't c-" Cath stopped suddenly when she saw Charlie. "Hi Charlotte."

"Hey mommy..." Charlie grinned. Steve's head jerked to face her. Catherine raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? Steve what is going on?"

"OK...uhh Catherine...do you remember Stacey Jones? Back in Coronado?" Steve asked quietly. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah vaguely but what does that have to do with-"

"Well she and I played about a little bit..." Steve said with a quick glance at Charlie who was looking at her nails. "Before us. Obviously because we've been us for about ten years and Charlotte is fourteen so-"

This time it was Steve who was cut off. "Oh my God." Catherine put her head in her hands and began to pace. "Oh my God. She is your daughter!?"

"Unfortunately I am..." Charlie said.

"Ok you know what Charlotte, you aren't helping."

"I'm sorry. I was giving her love and respect."

"You told your daughter to give me love and respect?" Catherine turned on him. "Steve what are you going to do? Her stepfather is still alive. Is she going to stay here?"

"That's usually what it means when someone has bags."

"Charlotte would you just shut up. Please. For just two minutes." Steve yelled. "Yes Catherine, she is going to stay here. She is my daughter. Granted that I didn't know about her for a long time but I do now. OK? And I love her."

"You don't know her Steve!" Catherine shouted.

"What do you expect me to do Catherine? Send her to her stepfather and carry on with my life as if she didn't exist?" Cath didn't say anything. "Because I can't do that. You know I can't do that. I need to do what I need to do and you need to do what you need to do but Cath please. Please give this a chance...give me a chance as a father." Steve pleaded. His shouting had subsided.

Cath sighed. "OK...alright I will give it a go. But no more of this mommy business." She walked over to Steve and put her arms around his neck. "And only because I love you." She whispered into his ear.

He felt no reaction. No tingles. Nothing. That wasn't right. He felt those when he was just talking to Kono. Cath cleared her throat. Steve still didn't respond the way she wanted him to, he just put his hands on her hips. "Right then...well goodnight Steve. Night Charlie." She said before making her way upstairs.

Steve walked over to Charlie's bags and picked them up.

"I'll show you your room." He said quietly.

"What did she whisper to you?" Charlie asked once Steve had her settled in Mary's old room.

"Who?" He played dumb.

"Catherine? When she put her arms around you and pressed her pelvis towards you know...your area."

Steve nearly choked. Then he cleared his throat. "You really don't need to know...get into bed."

Charlie climbed into the bed and lay down. Steve pulled the blanket over her and then knelt down beside her.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Love is a really big word Charlie. It can take years to love someone."

"So that's a no?"

"For now."

"But you've known her for ten years and you've only known me for a day...but you said you still loved me."

Steve took her hands in his and kissed them. "Charlotte you are my daughter. That's a different kind of love. It's unconditional." He smiled at her and for the first time since he'd met he, he genuinely smiled back at him. The he got up and made his way to the door. "Goodnight Charlotte." He turned the lights off and closed her door. Then he leant against it and shut his eyes. This was going to be difficult. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if Catherine would stay. He didn't know if he had feelings for Kono. But he knew one thing; Charlotte had become his first priority.

**Duh duh duh! What's going to happen next?! Hmm...leave a review and the next chapter will be up super fast! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

******Hello my beauties! I decided that because of the amazing reviews and of course, my ace readers, that I would upload another chapter for you guys today! Jmlane1996; thank you so much for your review, especially the improvements and I completely agree with you, Steve is such a control freak (but a gorgeous one)! So here it is. There are some girly things in this chapter, so men, brave yourself if you are like Steve! Ahaha enjoy!**

****"Charlie, wake up." Cath said. Charlie just turned in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "It is twelve o'clock." Charlie groaned. "Charlotte, please...I was thinking we could go down to the beach?"

"Have you never heard of jet lag?" Charlie asked as she sat up abruptly in bed.

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want. Steve left this for you. He said it has all the numbers you need." Cath slammed an iPhone 5 onto the dressed and turned to leave.

"Where is he?"

"Work. He'll be back in a couple of hours to sort out schools with you." Cath answered before leaving.

"Great..." Charlie said under her breath. She grabbed a hair tie of the beside table and put her brown her into a high ponytail. Then she walked over to the dresser, picked up the phone and unlocked it. She went onto the contacts;

Steve

Danny

Kono

Chin

Cath

Kamekona

"Who the hell is Kamekono?" She said to herself. Then she went onto the messages and texted Kono;

Hey Kono, can u come over later? Or can we do something?

Charlie x

Half an hour later she was dressed in a short sundress and sandals. She checked her phone again and was happy to see that Kono had replied.

Hi Charlie,

Your dad has invited us out for dinner tonight so I'm going to see you then. Wear something nice! Can't wait to see you! X

Ok...Charlie could cope with that. It might even be a little bit of fun. She wandered downstairs and saw Cath in the kitchen. Charlie made her way way to the fridge and pulled a carton of orange juice out and began to drink it.

"The glasses are in the cupboard next to the sink." Cath said looking up from her laptop.

"OK." Charlie said as she continued to drink. Catherine got up and got a glass for her. She then grabbed the carton, poured the juice into the glass and thrust it into Charlie's hand.

"I meant use a glass Charlotte." She said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and put the glass on the counter before walking towards the front door.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" Catherine asked as she followed her. The teenager was really beginning to get to her.

"Out."

"Out where? Do you even know Hawaii?"

"Well, if you expect me to stay cooped up in here all day wrong, you are mistaken Catherine." Charlie said with her hands on her hips.

"You can't go out." Cath said as she turned away.

"You can't stop me. Like you pointed out earlier, you aren't my mother." Charlie turned the door handle.

Catherine grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "I said no Charlotte and that is that. Just go up to your room."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"How dare you-" Catherine stopper when the door opened and Steve walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Charlie feigned innocence.

"Yeah sure. Cath?"

Catherine looked at him for a moment and then at Charlie. "She's telling the truth. Nothing that concerns you, I have handled it." Charlie gaped at her for a second.

"Hmm...right well, we are going out to dinner with the team. We're meeting them at the Hilton at about six." Steve said as he took his gun an badge off.

"Steve?" Charlie asked.

"Yep?"

"I need to go to a store."

"Which store?"

"A drugstore."

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Please can you just take me?"

"No I want to know why-"

"Steve, I think you should just take her." Cath said realising what Charlie was talking about.

"I'm not taking her unless she tells me why." Steve crossed his arms. "I've got all day Charlie."

"I started my period. So I need I get some tampons. Happy now?" Charlie said.

Steve's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat. Charlie smiled obviously loving his embarrassment.

"What?" Steve tried.

"You know what a period is right?" Charlie asked.

Catherine laughed and Steve looked at her. "Yes I know what a...it is."

"Period, Steve. You can say the word." Catherine said.

"I'd rather not. Um Cath, do you want to...you take her to buy her...things?" Steve asked.

"No it's OK. You go." Catherine grinned at him.

"Fine. I'll take to the one in Waikiki. I need to get some other stuff too." He said grabbing his keys again. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Charlie walked into the drugstore. Charlie walked over to the female section and Steve unwillingly followed.

"Kono!" Charlie said rushing to hug the young woman.

"Charlie? Hi! Who else is here with you?" Kono asked returning the teenagers hug.

"That would be me." Steve said.

"Boss..."

"Yeah." He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious?" Charlie asked but was ignored by both Steve and Kono.

"Uhh I had to get some supplies, you know? I ran out of tampons and condoms-"

"OK. You know what? I can't do this whole feminine supplies thing. Here. I'm waiting outside." Steve said, thrusting a twenty dollar note into Charlie's hand and leaving the store.

**Did you like?! I hope it wasn't too awkward but I felt it was something Steve would have to deal with! Please review and who knows, maybe you will get another chapter today?! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

******Aha! Here is the next chapter for my beautiful readers as a thank you for the fantastic reviews! Enjoy! **

****The two girls came out of the store laughing.

"Something funny?" Steve asked as he leant against his truck.

"Your face." Charlie said.

Kono laughed as Steve feigned fake hurt. "I think you have a beautiful face." Kono put a hand on his chest. Steve raised his eyebrows at her. "That uh came out wrong. I'm sorry Steve."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he put a hand on her waist. Charlie cleared her throat and both adults removed their hands.

"Kono said we could go and get a phone case for my new phone." Charlie said waving the phone about.

Kono dropped her head.

"She did now, did she?" Steve asked.

Kono nodded. "Sorry brah, didn't think you would mind."

"No...I don't. But you have to come school shopping with us then." Steve said.

Kono laughed. "You plan on buying a school?"

"Ah you know. At least if I own it, I can expel any boys that get too close to madam." Steve indicated Charlie.

"Funny." She said. "Please come Kono. Everything will be so much more fun!"

"Uh...look Steve. I don't know? It's not really my place, if anyone Cath should go with you..."

"Yeah but I'm asking you Kono."

Kono looked at the buzzing teenager to her side and her gorgeous father in front of her and couldn't resist. "Well...I guess so yeah."

"Good. Lets go!" Charlie said as she got into the truck.

By four o'clock that afternoon, Steve, Charlie and Kono had decided on a school and Charlie was set to start on Monday, in three days.

"Oh my God. There is just so much to do! I mean, I have to get my uniform and my books and my..." Charlie said to no one in particular as all three of them walked into Steve's house. They walked in and saw Cath sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey honey..." Steve said as he shut the door behind the other two.

"Hi...I gathered you went to look at schools?" Cath asked, turning the TV off an standing up to face them.

"Yeah. We saw Kono at the drugstore and she came with us! She is just so cool!" Charlie said. Kono went red and stood awkwardly while Catherine tried to smile.

Steve cleared his throat and said, "Charlie go and get dressed for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But we don't have to for ages yet!"

"Charlotte listen to your fa-" Catherine raised her voice.

"Go on Charlie. Think about it like this; if you listen to Steve, you are more likely to get that laptop." Kono smiled.

Charlie sighed. "I guess...will you come with me?"

"Sure." Kono said as she lead the teenager upstairs after giving Steve a quick look.

"Start saving, Steve." Charlie smirked.

Steve walked into the kitchen and got a beer out.

"What was that?"

Catherine asked him.

"What was what?" He took as swig of the beer.

"That. Kono disciplining Charlotte? You taking her to see schools?" Cath said.

"Kono can discipline her. She's my friend, she works for me...Kono is lien family, Cath. You know that."

"Do I?"

"What do you mean? Of course you do. Kono was at the drugstore so I just thought why not asks her to come? She would know a lot about the schools, she only finished school about eight years ago."

"Yeah you remember that Steve. She is twenty- six, you are thirty-seven." Cath said as she busied herself with the dishes.

Steve laughed sarcastically. "I know that, thank you. And Kono works for me, do you really think I would get involved with her? Especially while I'm with you?"

"With me?" Cath shouted. "What does that even mean Steve? What are we doing here? I told you I loved you for the first time yesterday and got no reaction."

"Cath...love is a big thing, you know that. It's taken you nearly ten years to say that to me." Steve put his arms on her butt and pulled her to him. He leant in and kissed her deeply. She responded with the same amount of passion. But Steve felt nothing. No sparks. No tingles. No emotion.

"Eww that is gross." Charlie said.

"Sorry guys. I uh didn't want to disturb you. I'm going to head home and get changed. I'll see you at dinner." Kono said before rushing out of the house.

"I'm going to get a drink now. Do you think you two can keep your tongues to yourselves until I leave?" Charlie asked walking over to the fridge.

Steve had managed to avoid a fight with Catherine...for now at least.

**Did you like it? You know the drill! Please please please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

******Hello again my beautiful readers...thank you again for your amazing reviews and the follows and the favourites and even those of you who just read this fanfic! ENJOY!**

"Cath, let's go! Come on! We're going to be late!" Steve yelled up the stairs. He was pacing the hall while Charlie was playing with her loosely curled hair.

"Do you know something Steve?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Steve replied knowing what her reaction would be.

"I have always wanted a sibling. Always."

Steve scoffed and glared at her for a moment. "Catherine!" He yelled.

"I'm here, God Steve." She said as she walked down the stairs in a short and flowing emerald dress.

"Good. Lets go."

Half an hour later, they were at the Hilton's restaurant. Danny, Grace, Chin and another woman were sat around a table. Steve led the way over.

"Hey guys." They all stood up at his greeting. Steve quickly hugged Danny and chin and whisked Grace into his arms. Cath followed and greeted Danny and Chin and quickly kissed Grace.

"Steve McGarrett." Steve introduced himself to the unknown lady. "And this is my daughter, Charlotte." She smiled at the lady. Catherine glared at Steve for not introducing her.

"Catherine Rollins." She introduced herself.

"Wendy Mawo." The lady said.

"This is my date." Chin said while Steve smiled at him.

"Nice brah." He whispered as he passed Chin to get to his seat. He placed Grace on his side and Charlie took the other seat next to them.

Just as they finished ordering their food, Charlie nudged him.

"Steve, where's Kono?"

He looked at Danny and mouthed Kono as Chin, Wendy and Cath spoke.

"Said something came up and she couldn't make it."

"What happened?"

"No idea." Danny replied.

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec, look free Charlie." Steve said to his partner.

"I don't need to be looked after." Charlie retorted.

"Yeah yeah so you say."

Catherine kept her eyes on Steve as he walked away and made a phone call.

Kono was sat at home, watching Dirty Dancing and eating ice cream. It was cliche. She had feelings for her boss. More than bossy feelings. She was aroused by him. Just as the credits began, Kono's phone began to ring. She answered it without checking caller ID.

"Kono Kalakaua."

"Kono, it's Steve."

She immediately turned the TV off and put her ice cream down. Her heart began to race.

"Steve? Is everything OK? Is Charlie alright?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, Charlotte is fine. Where are you?"

"I'm at home." She answered obviously.

"Why? You said you were going to get changed and then coming to the restaurant."

She paused for a second and looked at the photograph on her coffee table. It was of the team. Danny was in the middle and she and Chin had their arms around him. Steve was next to her with his arm loosely around her waist.

"Yeah...Steve. Look I didn't mean to, but I heard you and Cath earlier." She said so quietly, she didn't know if he had heard.

"I didn't get that." He said.

"Urm. I said I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"You don't have to lie to me Kono. I heard what you said. Listen, get ready, I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in ten." He said.

"Steve you don't have-"

"I know. But I want to. We need to talk. Be ready." He said before hanging up.

Steve walked back over to everyone. "Her car isn't working and she didn't want anyone to have to come and get her." Steve announced. "I'm going to get her now though."

"Would like me to come?" Cath asked.

"No don't worry about it babe. I'll be back in about half an hour." He said before running to his truck and heading to Kono.

**So what do you think Steve and Kono need to talk about and will anything happen?! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

******hellooo my wonderful people. Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They really do make my day! So it seemed like you wanted a bit of action in this scene so I put a little in with both of McGarretts ladies...but hopefully more McKono next time! Woo! ENJOY!**

Kono was ready in ten minutes. She looked at herself wearing a loose white dress with a black belt and small black heels. Man did she hate heels, but it's like they said; dress to impress. She quickly tied her hair in a loose bun as she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Steve. Open up."

She walked carefully over to the door, took a deep breathe and opened it.

And there stood Steve, with his usual rugged looks. He was wearing a fitted white shirt with jeans.

"Hey..." He said.

Kono smiled. "Hi. Uh come in.

I just need to grab my purse." She said turning around. But Steve grabbed her wrist to stop her. Then he grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and kicked the door shut. That man could multi-task.

"You heard what I said to Catherine?" He whispered. She nodded discreetly. "See, the thing is, Kono, I don't love her and I never will. And that's because I think I'm sort of in love with someone else..."

Kono's eyes darted from his strong chest to his light eyes.

"Because, when I kissed her, I didn't feel what I know you and I both feel now. And there were no sparks when I touched her."

"What are you saying?" Kono asked meekly.

"I'm saying that there is something going on between us...I don't know what but there's something." He pulled her lower body closer to him as leant down towards her, looking at her lips. She bit her lips but seemed like she wanted to say something. Slowly Steve closed the gap between them until there was less than a millimetre.

"No Steve." Kono said trying to push him away. He kept his grip, but it loosened tightly. "You are with Catherine."

"It isn't serious. Both of us know that." Steve said gruffly.

"No. Even if you weren't with Catherine, whatever this is couldn't happen." He finally broke our of his grasp and backed away to the opposite wall.

"You are my boss Steve! Those sort of things always get messy. And now you have Charlie. She needs stability. You and Catherine can give her that."

"Yeah...but the thing is Kono, I can't deal with this anymore. I need you." He said walking towards her again.

"Well I said no, Steve. So unless you plan on raping me, we can leave." It took all her strength to turn him down. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, touch him, feel him inside...no. Kono brushed off the thoughts and grabbed her purse.

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Kono."

She smiled understandingly at him. "Maybe in another life."

They both laughed and she led the way to his truck, Steve keeping his eyes on her all the way.

Kono apologised to everyone when they go back to the restaurant and sat next to Charlie. Throughout the meal, Steve's eyes wandered over to her and vice versa. After they had about three beers and one round of shots, Cath cleared her throat.

"Steve, I think it's time to go." She said leaning forward. Steve was looking at Kono who was smiling at the joke Danny had told.

"We can go in a bit."

"No I think we should go now Steve. It's midnight."

Steve turned to her and saw the seriousness on her face.

"Yeah we are going to make a move too." Danny said.

"Charlie! Grace!" Catherine shouted across to the girls who were playing on the beach. "We're going now!"

The fourteen and twelve year old came running over.

"I'm so sleepy Danno." Grace moaned.

"Alright...we're going."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow?" Steve asked everyone as he stood up. "I'll make some steaks." The team all agreed on a time. "Good. I'll see you then. And remember your swimsuit Gracie! We have to finish that surfing lesson." Steve shouted as they walked to the car.

Once they got home, Steve sent Charlie to bed and walked up to his room where Cath was.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She hissed as soon as he came in.

"What?" He asked sleepily as he took his shirt off.

"The way you were looking at Kono...the whole time."

"I was looking at her like I usually look at her." Steve lied.

"That's bull and we both know it." She said.

"Cath..." Steve walked over to her and slowly took her dress off. Then he took her in her lingerie into his arms. He began to kiss her neck.

"Steve. Stop it. I'm serious." She said.

But he was willing to do anything to avoid this conversation.

"So am I." Steve pressed his body against hers and she moaned and gave in.

"One day, you're going to kill me Steven." She said as she unbuckled his belt.

**Uh oh. I really think Steve and Catherine need to have this chat. Also, I'm planning a trip to Hawaii (OMG) for the second time and need to go when they are shooting the show. just thought I would share the most exciting news of my year with you fabulous people! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

******Hello fabulous readers! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and follows, they are all so overwhelming. I'm sorry I have taken quite a while longer than usual to update but it's been snowing here in the UK, so I have been doing the typical, cliché snowy things! But here it is and it's full of drama! ENJOY!**

Charlie woke up at about ten the next morning. Surprisingly, she couldn't hear any noises in the house. She got out of bed and tied her hair up as she walked to Steve's room. The door was shut. It wasn't normally shut. And it was ten. Steve was always up way before ten. He had told her that. Which could only mean one thing. And it explained the noises from last night.

"Eww." She whispered to herself as she went to shower. She put a pair of shorts and a tank top over her bikini and went to get some breakfast. About ten minutes later she heard movement in Steve's room above her. A second later he walked down in just his boxers.

Charlie stared at her father for a moment before he spoke.

"Charlotte. Umm...I'm sorry. I uh completely forget about you-" he stopped suddenly. She got up from the table and slipped on her flip flops. She made her way to the door. Steve grabbed a t-shirt from the ironing basket and put it on."Charlie! Charlie I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." Steve followed her.

"What? You forgot about me Steve. You don't care. You never have and you never will. All you care about is your stupid girlfriend."

Cath walked down the stairs in her gown when she heard the shouting.

"Charlie, that's not true. I do care, you are my priority."

"Stop lying Steve! My mother died. I might never see my stepfather again and my real father forgot about me! I hate you and I hate this place!" She screamed.

"Charlotte-" Catherine started in a strict tone.

"Leave it Catherine." Steve said. "Charlie-" he moved to try and hold her but she backed away.

"No! No I don't want to listen to you. I hate you! The only person who seems to care is Kono!"

"Charlotte that is enough." Cath shouted. "You are grounded. Go to your room." Steve stared at Catherine shouting at his daughter. He didn't like it.

"You aren't my mother! You can't tell me what to do!" Charlie was crying now.

"Alright that's enough..." Steve moved quickly to Charlie. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and led her to the sofa. "Look at me Charlie." She wouldn't so Steve put his hand under her chin and forced her to. "I care...I care very much. But you have to remember that this is all new to me. I've never been a father, I'm still getting used to it. But I love you. "

Charlie looked at him. "What about my mom?"

"Your mother and I...we were never serious. We had a fling but that's not important."

"Well she is dead now." Charlie's voice broke when she said dead. She hadn't broken down since she heard the news but she was about to. "And she is never coming back. And do you know what? The last thing I said to her was that I hated her. She wouldn't let me go out so I told her that I hated her and she should go to hell." Tears streamed down her face. Steve groaned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Charlie..." He stroked her hair. "Baby, it's OK. We all make mistakes."

"But my mistake cost her her life. It's my fault." She sobbed into his chest.

"No...no of course it isn't. It was an accident honey. Charlie...look at me. Look at me. I'm here. Daddy's here and he won't let anyone hurt you. OK? Babe, what can I do? Hmm? How can I help you?"

"I don't like her. At all."

"Who?" Steve asked, genuinely clueless.

"Catherine."

Steve looked around at Cath. "Can we have a minute alone?" She didn't move. "Catherine." He asked with a warning tone. She walked out to the lanai. Steve looked at his daughter and waited for her to say something.

"She is too controlling. I don't like her."

"Honey...you don't know her..."

"And I don't want to. You want to help me, well...it's me or her."

Steve pulled away from her in shock. "Charlotte. I can't just-"

"You never said she was your girlfriend, so you guys can't be serious. Me or her."

Steve sighed. "Go to your room Charlotte."

"But-"

"I need to talk to Catherine. Go to your room."

"Ste-Dad-"

"Do not make me say it again Charlotte." Steve shouted.

Charlotte stood up in a huff and stomped to her room while Steve quietly made his way to the lanai.

**short, but it seemed like it needed its own chapter. I will do my absolute best to have the next chapter up tomorrow and maybe more if school is cancelled due to the snow! So what do you thing Steve is going to do?! Let me know in a review (that rhymes when you say it :) ) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

******Hey my fab readers! Here is the next chapter. It's not left on a cliffhanger, but an old character returns so ENJOY! Oh and of course there is McRoll drama! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! Really appreciate it :)**

He opened the door and saw Cath leaning against the railings looking out at the ocean. He walked over to lean next to her. Not too close. She turned to face him.

"So..." She said.

"So." Steve sighed. "Catherine...uh. Look whatever this is between us ends now." He put it bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" She frowned. "This is a relationship Steve! I love you! It's not over."

"I don't love you Cath." He said quietly.

She bit her lip. "This is because of Kono isn't it? That bitch-"

"It's not because of Kono and don't you dare call her that again. It's because of Charlotte. She isn't comfortable with you and I have to put her needs first." Steve said harshly.

"What about your needs." She stepped towards Steve and rubbed herself against him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Catherine. It's not fair, I know that but you need to leave...please."

"Why? Why doesn't she like-"

"Because she doesn't Catherine. She doesn't so you cannot stay. Alright? Do you get it? She gave me an ultimatum and I chose her. I always will."

She studied him for a moment. "This is all for Charlotte?"

"Of course." He could tell she didn't believe him.

She looked up at him. "Ok..." She put her hand on his cheek and embraced him. As she pulled away, Steve let his lips brush against hers. Then they smiled at each other. "Friends..."

"Just without the benefits." He smiled as she walked into the house to get her things. Eight years of late nights, flings, casual sex walking away from him. But she was a little more than that. He knew it. He felt it. But Charlie was more important. He grabbed one of the wicked chairs and threw it before kicking the table.

Catherine left about twenty minutes later without a word to Steve or Charlie. Steve showered and carefully made his way to Charlie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Charlie, it's me. Can we talked honey?"

"Go away."

"Charlie..."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Charlie, Catherine has gone. Please open-" Steve was cut off by the doorbell ringing. With a sigh he went to answer it. Danny smirked at him with a pack of beers while Kono got out of her car.

"What you two come together?" Steve asked.

Danny grinned at him as Kono walked up. "Yeah we got a thing going on..." Danny teased.

"Not funny. No jokes about the rookie." Steve said sternly.

"I am not a rookie anymore."

Kono said as she brushed passed Steve into the house. He didn't attempt to move out of the way and as she moved past she felt his hard abs under his t-shirt.

"Her words not mine." Danny said as he thrust the pack of beers at Steve.

"Where's Gracie?" Steve asked as he closed the door.

"Out back. You seriously need to get like a fence or something." Danny said just as Grace came running through the back door.

A few minutes later, Chin arrived.

"Where's Cath?" Danny asked.

"She uh...left." Steve said as he handed a beer to Kono and accidentally brushed her hand.

"She just left? Where?"

"Back to hers I guess."

"Why?" Danny interrogated.

"We...uh. We're sort of over. It wasn't working with Charlie and stuff." Steve said.

"Sorry man."

"Where is Charlie?" Grace perked up.

"She's a little bit sad right now so she's just having some down time in her room." Steve replied.

"I'm going to go and see her." Kono said before heading up.

"So guess who's back in town?" Danny asked Chin as Steve got the steaks out.

"No idea. Who?"

"Lori Weston."

Steve's head whipped around. "Lori?"

"Yeah she headed back about a week ago. Was asking about you. I think she wants her job back." Danny said to Steve.

Chin scoffed. "I don't think she should get it..."

"No...neither do I. But it is Navy Seal, over here's call so..."

Steve looked at his partner. "I'll wait until she approaches me."

**Sorry it's not the longest chapter! Please please please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

******Hellooo beautiful people! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! ENJOY!**

Catherine left about twenty minutes later without a word to Steve or Charlie. Steve showered and carefully made his way to Charlie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Charlie, it's me. Can we talked honey?"

"Go away."

"Charlie..."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Charlie, Catherine has gone. Please open-" Steve was cut off by the doorbell ringing. With a sigh he went to answer it. Danny smirked at him with a pack of beers while Kono got out of her car.

"What you two come together?" Steve asked.

Danny grinned at him as Kono walked up. "Yeah we got a thing going on..." Danny teased.

"Not funny. No jokes about the rookie." Steve said sternly.

"I am not a rookie anymore."

Kono said as she brushed passed Steve into the house. He didn't attempt to move out of the way and as she moved past she felt his hard abs under his t-shirt.

"Her words not mine." Danny said as he thrust the pack of beers at Steve.

"Where's Gracie?" Steve asked as he closed the door.

"Out back. You seriously need to get like a fence or something." Danny said just as Grace came running through the back door.

A few minutes later, Chin arrived.

"Where's Cath?" Danny asked.

"She uh...left." Steve said as he handed a beer to Kono and accidentally brushed her hand.

"She just left? Where?"

"Back to hers I guess."

"Why?" Danny interrogated.

"We...uh. We're sort of over. It wasn't working with Charlie and stuff." Steve said.

"Sorry man."

"Where is Charlie?" Grace perked up.

"She's a little bit sad right now so she's just having some down time in her room." Steve replied.

"I'm going to go and see her." Kono said before heading up.

"So guess who's back in town?" Danny asked Chin as Steve got the steaks out.

"No idea. Who?"

"Lori Weston."

Steve's head whipped around. "Lori?"

"Yeah she headed back about a week ago. Was asking about you. I think she wants her job back." Danny said to Steve.

Chin scoffed. "I don't think she should get it..."

"No...neither do I. But it is Navy Seal, over here's call so..."

Steve looked at his partner. "I'll wait until she approaches me."

Kono walked up Steve's wooden stairs to Charlie's room. She couldn't believe that Catherine and Steve were actually over. She couldn't believe he had done that. But he was her boss and nothin could happen between them, no matter what they felt. Despite that Kono stopped outsides Steve's bedroom. The door was wide open and his neat bedroom was clearly visible. With a quick glance behind her Kono stepped in. She walked to his bedside table and saw his books; 'the art of the mind' and 'gone with the wind'. That surprised her. She never knew that he was into that sort of stuff. She then walked over to his wardrobe. She opened the door and in front of her was half a wardrobe worth of clothes. There were cargo pants, and tee shirts, a few shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans and his Navy attire. Kono brushed her hand through his clothes and felt something in the pocket of one of his jeans. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong. But something told her to look. So slowly she reached inside the pocket and pulled out a small box. She opened it and inside it was a large diamond ring. It looked like an engagement ring. Kono quickly put it away and closed the wardrobe doors.

Was he going to propose to Catherine? But they weren't serious. He had said that to her. But maybe they were. Maybe he wanted to marry her. How could she asks him without telling him she was snooping? Urgh.

Kono walked over to Charlie's room and knocked lightly on the door. 'Chaflie? It's Kono. May I come in?" She waited for a minute. Then she heard a small "Yes".

Kono walked in and saw the teenager sitting on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup had run down her face. "Aww honey." Kono said, quickly going over to embrace her. "It's alright." She said as Charlie began to cry into her chest again. "Nani, what happened?"

It seemed like Charlie had to muster up all her strength and courage to tell Kono what was bothering her. But she did it. She told Kono about the fight with her mother before she died. How she hated Cath. And how he was truly scared of Steve. And Kono listened and sympathised and held Charlie when she needed to cry.

Kono lifted the girl's head up to look at her and smiled. "It's alright. None of that was your fault, OK? What happened with your mother was a tragic accident but wasn't because of you. And Catherine is gone now, your dad broke up with her because you come first. You matter the most to him."

"Do you know something?"

"Hmm?"

"You are really good at making people feel better." Kono smiled at Charlie's comment. "And I really wish that Steve would be with you instead of Catherine."

Kono's body tensed and she knew that Charlie could feel it too. "You really need to give your dad an easier time. Maybe-"

"He never even said to call him dad."

"That's just Steve. He doesn't show his emotions. He bottles them up and eventually takes his anger out on a suspect. Call him dad. Trust me, he will like it." Kono said.

Charlie smiled at her. "OK...I'll give it a go."

"Come one everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

Two minutes later, the two ladies walked onto the lanai, where everyone was sat talking and watching Steve cook the steaks. Grace was chatting away to him as he flipped them. Danny and Chin seemed to be debating the ocean. Steve looked up as Kono and Charlie walked out.

"There's my two girls." He said. But he immediately realised his mistake. "Sorry that came out wrong. I'm so-"

"It's alright Steve."

"Hey Charlie." Danny said.

"Hi uncle Danny, uncle Chin. Oh my God, I love your dress Grace!" The teenager smiled. Steve looked at Kono, obviously surprised at his daughters mood change.

"Teenage girls go through mood swings." Kono whispered as she walked past Steve to sit down.

"Oh are we having steak?" Charlie asked, her facing dropping.

"Yeah...do you like yours bloody?" Steve asked as he flipped them again.

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian dad." Charlie blushed.

Shock swept across Steve's face but he immediately hid it. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Charlie asked as she sat down next to Danny.

"So you excited about school tomorrow Charlotta?" Danny smirked.

"Charlotta?"

"Yeah...it kinda worked."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah I am."

The rest of the day passed swiftly as Kono taught Grace and Charlie to surf and the boys relaxed with beers. At about six pm, everyone left and Charlie wandered up to her room. Steve followed her about five minutes later.

"Charlie, honey. Can we talk please?"

**So? How do you think Steve and Charlie are going to be? And do you think anything will happen between Steve and lori?! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

******Hey my awesome readers! Thank you so much for the reviews, they honestly make my day! ENJOY! **

Charlie slowly got up and opened the bedroom door. She could see he was making the effort and that he maybe cared but he knew nothing about her. At all.

"Charlie..." Steve started. Charlie went to sit back on her bed while Steve stared for a moment before sitting down next to her. He had no idea about what to say to her. "Look-"

"You don't have to say anything dad." Charlie said quietly.

Steve sighed. "Where did the dad come from?" He asked nudging her shoulder.

"Well you are trying."

Steve laughed before pulling his daughter to him. "You Charlotte, are one funny kid." She smiled up at him. "So I was thinking...do you want to change your surname to Mcgarrett? I mean I get it if you don't and stuff but you know...I thought it would be kind of nice."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean you are my daughter, it's only right that you have my surname."

Charlie laughed at him. "Yeah! Definitely." She leant up to hug him.

"Charlie if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know..."

"Good. Now go to bed! You have school tomorrow, are you all ready?"

"Yep! Oh my God, I am so excited." She squealed.

"Yeah...night babe." Steve said before heading out.

The next couple of weeks passed without no major issues. Charlie and Steve had the occasionally clash but they had sorted it. And work had been ridiculously quiet. The team had been able to leave early and go in late. But as always, perfect things had to come to an end. And that would happen tonight.

It was a Friday and the team had solved an incredibly easy case. And now they were celebrating with drinks back at Steve's. At about four, Charlie walked in from shook with a boy about the same age as her. He was relatively tall with blonde hair and light eyes.

"Hey guys." Kono was the first to notice them as she walked back into the living room with a few beers. Chin waved from his position opposite the front door and Danny and Steve turned around.

"Hi Kono, uncle Danny, uncle Chin." Charlie said before grabbing the boys hand and leading him towards the stairs.

"Uh Charlie aren't you forgetting someone?" Kono asked.

"Oh yeah sorry. Hey dad."

"Charlotte where do you think you're going?" Steve got up from his position on the sofa.

"Up to my room." She answered innocently.

Danny scoffed. "Right babe."

"Who are you?" Steve asked, crossing his arms and eyeing the teenage boy in front if him.

"Daniel Jacobs."

"You forgot the sir." Steve said strictly.

"Sir."

"What do you two think you are going to do upstairs?" He asked.

"Homework dad. OK? Relax." Charlie answered.

"No I will not relax. And no you will not do your homework upstairs. No way."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because he is a teenage boy Charlotte and there is only one thing on their mind. OK? I know. Trust me."

Charlie stared at him before scoffing. "You are ridiculous Steve. You know that?"

"Right you know what? Because of the attitude, you are grounded. A week-"

"Look dude-" Daniel tried.

"Don't you dare call me dude. It is sir or Commander kid." Steve shouted. "And you young lady, it is dad."

"Steve..." Danny tried. "This isn't how you deal with it."

"It is how I am going to deal with it."

"No it is not. Steve stop being an asshole. Seriously." Kono yelled at him. "Guys Steve's right about the whole bedroom thing-"

"Damn right I am."

"Shut up you." Kono pointed at Steve. "He's right about that but not the rest. Why don't you guys work in the kitchen?" She reasoned.

"Yeah...sure." Daniel agreed, he looked desperate to get away from Steve. Charlie lead the way to the kitchen after a long glare at Steve.

"Well done brah." Chin said. "I'm going to head out. Try not to piss her off anymore." He left.

"Seriously Steve. I am going to give you a book. It's called 'how to raise your teenage daughter for dummies'. You need it man." Danny patted his partners shoulder before heading out and calling "See you bright and early tomorrow."

Steve sighed and sat down on the sofa. Kono sat opposite him on the armchair. "Don't worry, my dad reacted the same way."

"Really?"

"Yep. Well he still does." Kono smiled just as the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to?"

"No it's fine. Charlotte can you eat the door please?" He called.

Charlie stormed out of the kitchen, giving Steve the death stare as she opened the door. "I'm not your servant you know."

"I'm fully aware thanks." Steve turned around to face the front door and standing there in a short black skirt and deep pink tank top was Lori Weston.

"Lori." Steve said getting up and moving to the door.

"Hey Steve." She smiled before leaning in to hug him.

Charlie just sighed and rolled her eyes at Kono before going back to the kitchen.

**So yeah...a lot of drama there and of course Lori is back. But what is it that he really wants? I warn you now, I am not a fan of Lori. But anyway please please please review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

******Hey beautiful people! I am honestly just so overwhelmed by everyone's reaction to this story! I really appreciate your favourites and follows, it means so much that you are enjoying this! but of course, my reviewers outshine all else. You are just absolutely brilliant! Thank you so much! ENJOY! **

"It's so good to see you." Lori said as Steve released her.

"Yeah...you too. What are you doing here?" He closed the door behind her as they moved further into the living room.

"Let's just say the mainland got a little boring..." Lori turned and noticed Kono. "Hi Kono!"

"Hey Lori." Kono smiled back. The two worked well together but Kono had never really liked the other woman.

"Sit down, make yourself at home." Steve said as he unconsciously perched on the edge of the armchair Kono was sat on.

"Thanks." Lori's eyes followed Steve. "So are you two, you know?"

"No!"

"Of course not."

"We're just friends." Steve jumped up from his position on Kono's armchair.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's alright." Steve crossed his arms. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Urm, you know, a bottle of water would be great. I forgot how hot it was here." Lori asserted with a huge smile.

"You get used to it." Kono said. Lori forced a smile.

"I'll be right back." Steve walked into the kitchen and immediately wished he hadn't.

Daniel had one arm on Charlie's leg and the other on her waist while he kissed her. Both Charlie's hands were placed on his face while their books lay abandoned on the kitchen table.

"Right you are leaving." Steve shouted. He grabbed Daniel by the collar and shoved his books and bag into his arms. "Let's go."

"Dad!" Charlie shouted as Steve dragged him from the kitchen.

"Steve! Let him go." Kono pried Steve's fingers off the teenager boy. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? This prick had his tongue in Charlotte's mouth!"

"Charlie..." Kono sighed. "Listen Daniel, I think it's best if you left."

"He was." Steve said as he shoved the boy out of the front door and slammed it shut.

"Charlotte what were you thinking?" Steve yelled ignoring a confused Lori.

"I was thinking that he was gorgeous and an amazing kisser until you-"

"Charlotte!" Kono said exasperatedly.

"What? He asked."

"He didn't actually want an answer." Kono said.

"Well it was amazing." Charlie crossed her arms exactly as Steve did.

"Go to your room Charlotte. We'll talk later." She made no attempt to follow Steve's order. "Go Charlotte or you will be grounded for an extra week."

Charlie groaned. "You are such an asshole!" She said before running upstairs.

Steve turned to face Kono in surrender. "I don't know what to say. Mary never did that sort of thing."

"Believe me she did." Kono smirked.

"Can you?" He asked.

Kono sighed. "Sure. Just next time, Steve, be more subtle." She went upstairs to Charlie.

Steve went to sit down and looked up when Lori cleared her throat.

"Are you going to tell me who that was?" She asked.

"That's uh my daughter."

"Your daughter...wow." Lori nodded. "I take it you only recently found out."

"Yeah, a few weeks ago."

"What about Catherine?"

"We're over. She and Charlie just clashed too much." Steve rubbed his head.

"And Kono and Charlie?" Lori moved to sit next to Steve. She put her hand on his leg and gently rubbed it.

"They uh get along pretty well..." Steve said as he turned to look into Lori's piercing eyes.

"I think she and I would get on pretty well too." Lori leaned in towards Steve. She placed her other hand on Steve's face. "I really missed you Steve." He didn't respond. But he was drawn to her. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that she wasn't right for him and that Kono and Charlie were upstairs but...he was a man. What could he say?

Lori kissed him. Deeply. Her tongue brushed against his lips and he let her in.

"Dad!" Charlie yelled. Steve immediately pulled away from Lori and stood up while rubbing his lips.

"Charlotte. Uh Kono." He didn't know what to say.

"You know what? Charlie was right, Steve. You are such an asshole. You and Catherine only just finished." Kono shouted before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Kono-" Steve said trying to go after her but Lori grabbed his hand.

"Let her go Steve." She said.

Steve pulled his hand out of her grasp and turned to face her and his daughter. "Lori, I think you need to leave."

"What-"

"Lori please go." He said again. She strutted out of the house.

"You are such an asshole dad." Charlie said.

"Yeah? Funnily enough, I got that Charlotte."

"Just making sure. I mean, dad you obviously have feelings for her, so why don't you ask her out?" Charlie flopped onto the sofa and flicked the TV on.

"I do not have feelings for Lori." Steve said. He grabbed the remote from Charlie. "And you are grounded. No TV."

Charlie sighed but didn't argue. "I wasn't talking about Lori. I was talking about Kono."

Steve stared at his daughter. How did she know? "Don't be silly. I'm her boss. And she is way younger than me anyway."

"True...very true. But you still like her and she likes you too."

"Did she tell you that?" Steve asked with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"She didn't have to." Charlie smirked at him.

Steve smiled back. "It wouldn't work-"

"Why not?"

"It just wouldn't, OK? Drop it babe. What do you want for dinner?"

Charlie thought for a moment and decided that because she was in enough trouble already, she would do as he asked.

"Urm...pizza." She said as she got up.

"Too unhealthy." Steve replied immediately.

She turned to look at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "I love you daddy..."

He couldn't resist. He knew he should but one pizza wouldn't hurt her. "This time only." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Yay! And oh my God, guess what?" Charlie grinned as she went to get a drink.

"Hmm?" Steve asked as he dialed the number for pizza.

"Daniel asked me to go to Wendy Brooks' party with him tomorrow."

"Wow." Steve said sarcastically. She beamed up at him. "Shame you can't go..."

"What? Why not?"

"You're grounded, Charlotte. Remember? And anyway, I don't like that boy."

"Well I do."

"Well I'm the dad and I make he decisions." Steve said strictly. "Hi can I order a pizza." He said as his call was answered.

Charlie scowled at him. Nothing was going to stop her from going to that party with the most good liking guy in school. Nothing.

**So what did you think? I kind of like the idea of Lori trying to get her hands on Steve again. I think it will eventually make him and Kono closer. Hopefully. And Charlie, what do you think will happen to her in the next chapter?**

**Please please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

******Hey guys! I thought I'd post the next chapter as a thank you for all the reviews I got! And it's a long one filled with drama! ENJOY!**

At about seven am on Saturday, Steve got up and followed his normal morning routine. He was making pancakes at around nine when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said without turning around.

"How did you even hear me?" She asked incredulously.

"I was a Seal, Charlie."

"I really need to look into that whole Seal thing." She mumbled as she grabbed the plate Steve was offering her.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he sat down opposite her with his own breakfast.

"Uh...not much. I have some schoolwork. I might go for a swim." She answered in between mouthfuls.

"Sounds good."

As Steve washed up, Charlie sat on the counter drying. "How comes you are allowed to put your tongue in that woman's mouth and Daniel can't put his in mine?" She asked.

Steve nearly choked and had to clear his throat. "Lori and I are different to you and Daniel."

"How?"

"Well, for starters I am thirty-seven and you are fourteen. Secondly, we've known each other a lot longer than you and Daniel. And finally, I am not a sex-driven animal."

Charlie laughed. "Oh of course you aren't." Steve gave her the death stare. "I just don't think-"

"One sec." Steve said as he answered his ringing phone. "McGarrett."

"Steve it's Danny. We have a murder on Kamana Avenue. Woman. Mid-twenties. It's kind of brutal."

"Alright. I'll be there in thirty." Steve hung up.

"You have to go?" Charlie asked. She was way too happy.

"Yeah. We've got a case." He turned the tap off and headed upstairs. Charlie followed him.

"Oh." She said.

"I'll keep you posted. I should be back by six, provided it is a simple case." He grabbed his gun and badge and lead the way back down. "Don't answer the door to anyone and stay inside, do you understand me Charlie?" He asked strictly.

"Yep." She tried to hide her smile. "Let me know when you are on your way home."

"I will do." Steve leant in to give his daughter a quick kiss on the head before jumping into his truck and speeding off.

At seven o'clock the team were back in headquarters. The woman had been raped and named. She was a prostitute from a local house and the suspect was the guy who ran the place. He had been arrested but the Governor wanted a full undercover investigation into the prostitution ring.

"So how do we get in touch." Steve asked as he leant on the smart table.

Kono avoided his gaze and busied herself with details about the prostitution house.

"Only through referral." Chin answered noticing the tension between his cousin and boss.

"Great. That's perfect. Now all we have to do is plant a prostitute into the house and get someone to refer us so we can get an insight on exactly who these guys are." Danny said.

"Exactly-" Steve started.

"Kamekono can get us in touch with them." Kono interrupted.

"Good. Good."

"Alright Kono. We will plant you into the prostitution house in a couple of days and then our lovely boss over here will inquire about you a day or so later. You will just have to do your best to steer clear of any creeps." Danny gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"I can do that. Maybe you should inquire Danny." Kono said without looking at him.

"Nope. I did it last time, it's Steve's go now."

She sighed. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Water please." Chin said. Danny shook his head.

"A coffee would be great." Steve smiled. But he got a cold stare in return. It wasn't like they were together. Why was she so pissed at him. It was just a kiss.

"How's Charlie?" Danny's question brought Steve back to reality.

"Uh I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since this morning." He answered.

"You should call her brah." Chin said.

Steve dialled her number but she didn't pick up. "She won't answer."

"Try your home phone."

Steve tried his home number and was greeted with voicemail. Her tried her number a few more times but had no luck. By this time Kono had walked back in with everyone's drinks.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I can't get hold of Charlotte." There was a hint of panic in Steve's voice.

"Maybe she's just busy." Kono suggested.

"No-" and the it hit him. "She's gone to that party." Steve groaned.

"What party?" Danny asked.

"Wendy Brooks' party." Kono answered. She quickly pulled up the schools manifest and got Wendy's address. "Let's go." She said to Steve.

Ten minutes later, Steve screeched to a halt outside the music blared from the house that was lit up in the dark night. Steve led the way inside with Kono quickly following.

"Charlotte!" He yelled.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Kono shouted to Steve. He nodded.

Steve moved further into the house through the dancing and loved up teenagers. One girl with dark hair walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. He quickly pushed her off. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw a text from Kono.

Upstairs, first door on the right. K

Steve raced up the stairs to the room and saw Charlotte lying in a huddle on the floor in just a bikini top and a pair of small denim shorts. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen. Kono was beside her rubbing her arms and legs. Daniel was backed into a corner. Steve ran over to his daughter. She had a pulse.

"Call an ambulance." Steve said.

"Already did." Kono replied.

"What the hell happened?" Steve yelled at the teenager backed into the corner.

"I I don-don't know." He stuttered.

"You don't know?" Steve shoved Daniel into the wall by his throat. "What happened to my daughter?" He hissed.

"We were downstairs and we fooled around a bit. I asked if she wanted to come up and she said yes. We literally got in before she passed out and then that lady ran in." The boy choked. Steve let go.

"Were either of you drinking?" Steve asked. Daniel didn't reply. "Don't make me ask again."

"Yes yes we both had some." Daniel answered just as a paramedic ran in.

The paramedic rushed to Charlie and ran a few quick tests. We're going to need to get her to the hospital." The paramedic said as he put Charlie onto a stretcher. Steve followed them to the ambulance. He got in and glanced at Kono.

She smiled at him and said, "Danny, Chin and I will meet you at the hospital."

"No uh...Kono come now-"

"Steve-"

"Please. For Charlotte."

Kono jumped into the ambulance and sat on one side of Charlie. Steve sat himself on the other. He took her hand and held it both of his. The ambulance began to move.

**So what did you think? And what's wrong with Charlie? Please review! :) it makes my day and for some reason it makes me wrote faster! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chsainted sixteen**

******Hey guys, here's the next chapter because you guys are so awesome! Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! ENJOY!**

Steve paced the waiting room. Danny, chin and Kono were sat watching him. The fear Steve felt right now was real, it was unlike any fear he'd ever felt before. There was a chance he could lose his daughter.

"Steve, why don't you sit down?" Danny suggested softly. Steve glared at him. "Or not. Look I'm just saying that you need to calm down. OK? She will be alright."

"Will she Danny? Because I don't know what they are doing to her in there. I might lose her and-" Steve's voice broke and Danny immediately jumped up to pull his partner into a hug.

"It's alright Steve. She will be fine. Trust me."

"Commander McGarrett?" A doctor asked.

Steve pulled away from Danny and stood up. "Yeah? How is Charlotte?"

"Maybe we should talk in private?"

"No. No whatever you need to say, you can say in front of these guys." Steve crossed his arms.

"Very well. Your daughter is highly intoxicated with alcohol, her blood pressure is also incredibly low. Now obviously alcohol does not mix well with epileptic medication-"

"I'm sorry what does epilepsy have to do with Charlotte?" Danny asked.

"Miss Jones has suffered from epilepsy for almost two years." The doctor said. Danny turned to face Steve, who groaned and rubbed his face. "You didn't know?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No I didn't." Steve answered.

"Due to the combination of alcohol and the mediation, Miss Jones became unconscious."

"Is she alright?" Kono asked while Steve sat down.

"She is stable but we want to monitor her overnight." The doctor said. "You may see her but only two at a time please."

Kono nodded. She leant down in front of Steve. She had to forget what happened earlier. Just for now. Steve needed her. Steve needed them all.

"Boss?" Steve looked up at Kono with the faintest hint of tears in his eyes. "You should go to Charlie."

"Yeah come on man." Danny offered Steve his hand. Steve grabbed it and followed Danny to Charlie's room.

She was lying on the bed with wires going in and out of her. She was so pale and her closed eyes were sunken.

"Charlie?" Danny asked quietly. Steve stood rooted by the door. "It's uncle Danny. How are you feeling babe?" He sat on the edge of her bed. Charlie opened her eyes and tried to say something to him. "Sshh. It's alright Charlie. You don't need to speak." Charlie moved her hand on to his and squeezed it softly.

After a few minutes Danny left and Chin came in. When he left it was Kono's turn. She walked in and sat next to the teenager, with a questioning look at Steve.

"Have you-"

"No." He answered.

"You should. She needs you more than anyone."

Steve quickly nodded and took the chair next to Charlie's bed. She turned to face Kono.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Charlie mumbled quietly.

"Well it would do." Kono answered. "Why didn't you tell anyone about your epilepsy?"

Charlie looked shocked. "Because..." She sighed. "I don't know. Steve was already overprotective and I didn't want to make him more. It is under control though. I haven't had a seizure for almost two months. I don't get them if I take my pills."

"So you didn't tell him? Charlotte that's not on. That is dangerous honey. Alright? And I'm sure Steve will talk to you about the drinking thing later." Kono disciplined softly.

Charlie nodded. And turned to look at a silent Steve. "Are you mad?" She whispered.

Steve looked down into his daughter's eyes. They were so like his own. They were filled with fear like his own were a few minutes ago. He sighed. "No. No I'm not mad Charlotte. I'm disappointed in you, yes." She looked away at his words as a tear fell from her eye. "But honestly Charlie, I'm relieved. I thought was going to lose you." Now even Steve was crying. "Don't you ever and I mean ever do that to me again Charlotte."

She turned back to him. "I love you daddy."

Steve let out a breath and climbed onto the bed next to her. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her close until she fell asleep. He kissed her head softly. And brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered to Kono.

She gave him a small smile as he slowly got off the bed. "Thank you for doing what you do." He walked around to Kono and before she could stop him, he pulled her into a hug. The sparks flew between them again. His hands on her skin felt like fire. She moaned slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-"

"We don't need to do this now Steve." She pulled away. "We'll talk later. I'm going to go back to your place and get some clothes for Charlie."

Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah...that would be great." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and put them in Kono's waiting hand.

"I'll be back in about an hour." She said before leaving.

Steve got back onto the bed again and pulled Charlie to him. She groaned slightly and he softly rubbed her head.

**Did you like it?! Do you think Kono will give in to Steve?! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

******Here's the next chapter my fab readers! There is some steamy McKono in this chapter so beware! And keep the reviews coming please; you might get another chapter later today ;) ENJOY!**

"Alright here we go, Charlie. Hold on." Steve said as he lifted his daughter from the hospital bed into the wheelchair. She moaned and grumbled all the back home with Steve and Kono ignoring her most of the time.

When they got to his house, Kono opened the door while Steve carried his still weak daughter to her bed.

"You madam, are not to get out of bed. Do you understand me?"

"But I feel better." Charlie whined.

"Really? So shall we talk about the alcohol then?"

"Yeah you know maybe we should wait until I'm a hundred per cent better."

"Cheeky. Call me if you need anything." He said before shutting her door and heading downstairs.

Kono was sat on the sofa with her legs folded under her. Steve went to sit next to her. They were pretty close; their shoulders were touching.

"Steve let's talk now." She said moving away from his slightly.

"I don't want to talk Kono."

"We need to. Look whatever we think is going on between us isn't real. You just broke up with Catherine but I'm still with Adam-"

"Yeah but you aren't happy with him."

"Yes but- no I am happy."

"No you're not." Steve slowly leant towards her, his gaze darting between her eyes and lips. "This is what makes you happy Kono. Us. Me touching your skin." Steve slowly put one hand on Kono's thigh and gently rubbed it and placed his other on her hip. He carefully leant over her so she was backed into the corner of the sofa. And then he kissed her. It wasn't soft and gentle. It was needy and desperate. His hand moved from her thigh to her knee as he pushed her down onto the sofa and moved so he was in between her legs.

"Steve no-" Kono whispered as he began to kiss her under her collarbone. He didn't back off. And she couldn't blame him. Once again it was taking all her strength to turn him down. "Steven." He pulled away in shock at her use of his whole name. She used it to her advantage and crawled out from underneath him.

"Kono..." His eyes were lustful and his lips swollen. He wanted her and she knew it. And his voice was low and deep and rough. And she wanted him and he knew it.

"No Steve. This stops now. OK? Nothing can happen between us."

"But something just has." He replied cockily.

She didn't know what to say. She just groaned at him.

"Come on Kono. Tell me you don't feel anything." He said as he went over to her and placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving them under her thin top. He kissed her lightly on her neck. "Tell me you don't think there is anything between us."

Kono pushed him away. "There isn't." She hissed before storming out and slamming his front door.

**Sorry it's short but it needed to be on its own! Please review and I will do my best to whet another chapter up today!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

******Here's the next chapter guys! Steve makes a decision..personally I don't think it's the right one but hey, we need some more tension between Kono and McGarrett. Also something happens between Kono anD Adam! So like always, ENJOY!**

The day passed slowly. Steve was mainly running up and down for Charlie; a new experience for him. By eight o'clock he was exhausted and she was too.

"OK I have to go to work tomorrow Charlie, but I really think you need another day off. To rest and stuff." He said as he walked into her room.

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to have to come and get you tomorrow."

"I'm honestly feeling a lot better." She insisted.

"Alright. If you say so." He sat on her bed next to her. "Charlotte we need to talk about you drinking."

"There's a lot we need to talk about..." She said quietly.

"I'm all ears." Steve said.

"You first."

"OK well. Uh. I've never done this before. But Charlotte, the amount you drank was irresponsible and illegal. Being my daughter has its liberties, yes, but you are also an example. But more so, Charlie you could have been seriously hurt. I do not want to have this discussion with you again, OK? No drinking whatsoever. You are still fourteen, when you are older and legal; you can do what you want. Do you understand me?" Steve said strictly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile. "I know you are. And I also know there won't be a repeat of this. What did you want to tell me?"

"You kissed Kono." Charlie said after a minutes silence.

Steve looked shocked and horrified. His fourteen year old daughter really didn't need to know about his love life. "I...uh yeah. How did you know?" He stuttered.

"I heard her yelling at you."

"So you heard it all?"

Charlie nodded. "Dad, you can't kiss someone if they have a boyfriend."

Steve fidgeted before standing up. "I know. It's just...Kono's...she is different to all the other girls I've liked."

"Different to Catherine."

"Very. I mean Catherine was great and stuff, but she wasn't someone I could imagine myself actually being in a proper relationship. Maybe marrying or having a baby with."

"But you can imagine that with Kono?"

Steve looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. She's just- she's so kind and caring. And beautiful. Inside and out. I mean you've seen her body. It's like-" Steve stopped suddenly at the creeped out look Charlie was giving him.

"Then fight for her. Convince her that it is you she wants to be with and not the other guy." Charlie said.

"Yeah babe, it's not that easy. I'm her boss. She thinks it wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because things like that don't usually work. I mean, if we fought; our work would be affected. It's unprofessional."

"So show her it will be professional."

Steve laughed at his daughter. "Yeah I'll try Charlie. Go to bed. Night." He said as he quickly kissed her and turned off her lights.

He walked into his room and peeled his clothes off. As he got into his bed, he realised how much he really missed having someone to cuddle up to. To keep warm. To have relying on him. But it also dawned on him that Kono wouldn't go for it. He could try to convince her but in the end it was her decision. And she had made herself pretty clear. Just as Steve was about to dose off, he got a text.

Hey Steve, want to go out for a drink? I think we need to talk. Lori x

He didn't know what to say. It was true that he had no real romantic feelings for Lori, but he did want to be with someone. It had been nearly three weeks and Lori would definitely be up for it.

He replied,

Sure. The bar on kahuna? In about twenty? Steve

Then he jumped out of bed and quickly showered.

"I'm going out for a bit babe. I have my phone so text me if you need anything." He said to Charlie.

"Hmm."

Less than half an hour later, Lori walked into the bar in her short blue dress. She saw Steve sitting nearby in jeans and a tight black shirt. He looked so gorgeous. He waved at her discreetly and she made her way over.

"Hey." She smiled as he stood up to hug her.

"Hi. I'm glad you agreed to meet me." She said.

"Why wouldn't I?" They both sat down.

"Well you were pretty keen to get rid of me the other day."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Really. Kono and I are just...she thinks...I don't know. But let's not talk about her."

"Sure." Lori said. "What do you want to drink?"

"What would you like to drink? I'm buying."

"No! I asked you to meet up so I should pay." She giggled.

"Don't be silly. What man lets the lady buy the drinks on their first date?" He stood up.

"First date?" Lori asked looking shocked.

Steve didn't say anything. He just leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips. "So?"

She laughed. "Gin and tonic please."

"On its way." He smiled before moving to the bartender.

Kono went straight to Adam's from Steve's. Urgh. That man was so beautiful it killed her. She wanted him so bad. So so so bad. But it would never work. She knocked on Adam's door and he immediately answered.

"Hey babe." He said as he let her in.

"Hi." She went to sit on his sofa.

"You seem tense." He said down next to her and pulled her towards him as he began to slowly kiss her neck.

"Adam not now." She said sternly.

"What's wrong with now?" He asked. But he didn't back off.

"Adam." She got up.

"Seriously Kono? What the hell is up with you? The last few weeks you've been so distant." He yelled and stood up too.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Look you're my girlfriend. I'm here to listen."

"It's nothing babe, really it's just Steve's-" she stopped realising what she had accidentally let slip out.

"Steve's what?" Adam's eyes turned hawk like.

"Nothing." She said turning away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Steve's what, Kono?"

"It's nothing important Adam." She said harshly.

"Well it obviously is, if its changed you this much." He yelled. He had gone red.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She shouted.

"Yes you do."

"No. No you don't own me Adam. You can't demand I tell you things that are none of your business." She screamed at him.

Before she could stop him he had hit her. Hard. On the side of her face. She could feel it burning up. She immediately pulled her hand out of his grasp and held her face.

"Kono- baby-" he said moving towards her. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Get away from me." She shouted at him. Her face was stinging. "You are a bastard." She grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her car.

"Kono!" He called after her.

"It's over Adam." She shouted back before driving off.

**Well that was nice and long and full of drama! Please please please review! And I'll get you the next chapter ASAP!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews; here is the next chapter because I'm greedy and desperate for more! Anyway just to clear some stuff up. I am not to sure about Adams character in the show, but I have made him how I imagined him so I'm sorry if he seemed unrealistic to anyone! Also, Steve is kind of jumping between Lori and Kono at the moment. I think he is sort of trying to distract himself from Kono because he thinks she doesn't care but how wrong is he?! Anyway I'm going to stop babbling! Thank you to those who are still with me for reading! ENJOY! **

Kono just drove. She didn't know where. But she drove. She didn't want to go home. Being alone would just make her think and she didn't want to think. A good few hours later after a long stop at the north shore, she unconsciously pulled up outside Steve's house. His dark truck was gone so he was probably out.

It was crazy how she had ended up here again. Did it mean something? Was it a sign that she should give their relationship a go?

She slowly got out of her car and knocked lightly on the front door. No on answered. She pulled out her phone and texted Charlie,

Hey, you home? Kono

A minute later she got a reply.

Yup. Are you coming over?

Kono answered,

I'm outside. Open up?

Charlie walked down and opened the front door. Kono was standing there with her hair covering her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kono! Are you alright?" Charlie rushed forward to hug the older woman.

Kono couldn't help it. She broke down and told Charlie everything. But left out the details of her and Steve's kiss, she didn't think his daughter needed to know that. Charlie hugged her.

"If he hit you, then he definitely doesn't deserve you."

Kono tried to smile. "But he regretted it straight away. Adam is just-he's..."

"He's not my dad." Charlie finished her sentence.

Kono laughed. "No. That he's not."

"So now you are OK to get with my dad?"

"Charlie! He's your father!"

"Yeah but he's a good looking father. Come on." She pouted.

"That's not how it works honey. It's-" Kono stopped when the front door opened and Steve walked in.

"Kono..." He said.

"Hi." She smiled. She got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. He knew something was up.

"Where did you go dad?" Charlie asked.

"I urm...I had a date."

Kono's hand immediately left his chest. "With who?"

Steve sighed. "Lori."

"Lori...but what about-"

"You said no Kono. I'm not going to force you." Steve said simply.

"I turn you down and you run off with the woman who constantly throws herself at you?" Kono said.

"Ok last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with my love life."

Kono laughed. "That doesn't mean you have to throw yourself into a relationship."

"So let me get this straight. You won't be with me, but you don't want me to be with anyone else?"

Once again Kono was speechless. "Well..." She shook her head in surrender.

"What's that?" Steve asked noticing a dark patch of skin by her jaw.

"What?"

"That." Steve slowly moved Kono's hair to inspect her face. "That bruise wasn't there earlier."

Kono looked at Charlie in desperation. "Uh...Kono accidentally hit herself with her car keys." She fibbed.

"Don't lie to me Charlotte. What happened Kono?"

"I...uh Adam and I uh had a fight." She stuttered.

"And he hit you?" Steve asked, the anger building up in his eyes. Kono nodded slightly. "Son of a bitch." Steve grabbed his keys and stormed out.

**Please leave a review guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**The moment we have all been waiting for has arrived guys! Please review! ENJOY!**

"Steve what are you-" Kono shouted as she raced after him after telling Charlie to stay put.

"He had no right to hit you." He yelled as he jumped into his car. "What are you doing?" He asked Kono as she got in beside him.

"We both know what you're like when you are mad."

"Oh I'm more than mad." Steve said as he drove to Adam's house.

He got out and banged on his door. "Open the door Noshimuri!" He yelled.

A minute later the door opened and Steve grabbed Adam by the throat and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"What the fu-" Adam choked.

"You think it's alright to hit a woman, do you?" Steve hissed.

Adam looked at Kono. "I-"

"You what?"

"It was an accident." He tried.

"So what, you're hand accidentally impacted her face and bruised her?" Steve released the man. "You are sick."

"It was in the heat of the moment! I regretted it straight away." Adam pleaded. Steve's hands curled into fists and he punched the man's jaw.

"Steve-" Kono shouted.

"Stay out of it." He yelled back before punching Adam again, but this time in the stomach; he buckled over and lay on the floor. He looked weakly up at Kono.

"Kono...baby please-"

Steve kicked him. And then knelt down beside him before giving a crying Kono a brief look. "Never, and I mean never call her that again. Never look at her again. If I even see you within a mile of her, I swear to God I will kill you." He whispered only loud enough for Adam to hear.

"You love her." Adam hissed in pain. "This isn't about protecting her, it's about winning her." Truth dawned on him.

Steve couldn't help but punch the man one final time before standing up and walking to the door. "And Noshimuri." He turned around. "Don't tell anyone about this, or the world will know that you like to hit women."

Steve looked briefly at Kono before walking to his truck; Kono quickly followed in pursuit. They sat in silence for a moment before Kono turned to face him. "Steve, I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I wasn't." He said simply, avoiding eye contact as he drove.

"Yes you were. What you did in there was noble but you didn't need to Steve." She said harshly.

"So what? You would rather have that incident having over you? Have him feel all high and mighty?" He spat back.

"He wasn't feeling high and mighty! He regretted it straight-"

"Oh of course he did." Steve yelled as he stopped the truck and turned to face her in his seat.

"Why did you do it Steve?" She snapped. "You're obviously over me now that you have Lori. So why did you do it?"

"I'm not over you-"

"So why did you go out with her Steve?"

"Because you were with Adam. And I had no one-"

"That doesn't mean you sleep with the first woman-"

"I never slept with her Kono!"

"You obviously want to!" She replied angrily.

Steve put his hand over her mouth and moved towards her. "I do not want to sleep with her Kono." He said. For the first time in her life, she felt scared of him. His eyes were full of anger and pain and lust."

"Why not?" Kono whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. "She's gorgeous."

"Yeah but she's not you." He replied before kissing her once again. It was long and deep but soft. His hand moved from her face to her legs as he pulled her over onto his lap. She deepened the kiss letting his probing tongue in and began to unzip his jeans. She knew it was still wrong but she couldn't help herself. She had waited too long for this.

Steve reacted with equal fervour, unbuttoning her jeans. "So what our first time is really going to be in my truck?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Don't push it." She smirked back as she felt his bulge. The he made love to her. It was passionate to say the least. She slumped onto him as they both came down from their highs. He briefly kissed her before pulling out and letting her slide back onto her seat.

"Wow..." She said.

"So you still think there's nothing between us?" He asked cockily.

"Nothing." she grinned. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled his phone out.

"Texting Lori." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I need to tell her we are over now that I've got a girlfriend."

He smiled as he texted her.

"What makes you think I'm your girlfriend?"

"Are you not?" He looked at her quickly.

"I never said that..."

"Make up your mind."

"Ask me..." She said as she buttoned up her jeans.

He stared at he in disbelief for a second, then said, "Kono Kalakua, would you please be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What?" He gaped in shock.

"I'm kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction. On three conditions." he raised his eyebrows. "First, we have to stay professional. No matter what."

"That goes without saying." He said seriously.

"Good. Two, we tell people when I'm ready."

He nodded. "And three?"

"You have to tell Danny and Chin." She smirked up at him.

"And if agree, you'll be my girlfriend?" She kissed him deeply and felt him smile against her lips.

"Good..." He pushed the send button on his phone and showed it to her. "It's a deal."

**I'm feeling quite proud at the moment! I think the story is coming to an end but if you think it should continue, please let me know- you're wish is my command :) as always please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

******Hello my absolutely wonderful readers! I've decided to carry on with the fanfic for now as there is a lot more I can do with it! I hope that makes you happy. Anyway here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

Steve dropped Kono back at her house before heading home. Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa so Steve carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. The he went into his own room and saw a text from Lori.

What do you mean Steve? Why? I seriously think we should talk. I'm coming to HQ tomorrow. Lori x

He smiled at her kiss despite his rather blunt message but Steve was too exhausted to respond so he simply got into bed and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to hear Charlie in the shower. He leant over to check the time on his phone. Six am. And Charlie was awake. This couldn't be good. Steve jumped out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on. He went to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Charlie? Charlotte open this door right now." He yelled assuming she was using the shower as a cover up for something else.

"Dad why is it that you have to yell every morning." Charlie said walking out of her bedroom. "It's like waking up to a factory." She paused for a minute. "I sound like Danny."

"Uncle Danny. And who the hell is in there?" He said turning back to the bathroom door. He turned the handle slowly and peered inside. "Mom?" He groaned and quickly slammed the door.

"I'll be out in a sec Steve."

"Oh my God your mom is here? I want to meet her! Oh my God! I've never had a grandma! This is so exciting." Charlie gushed and moved towards the bathroom door.

"What you going to go talk to her while she's in the shower?" Steve put an arm up to stop his daughter. Charlie looked at him. "Go get ready for school and then you can meet her."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But your mother is in the bathroom."

"Then go and use mine. Go." He said again when Charlie didn't move. She stomped off to his bathroom.

A minute later Doris walked out fully dressed. "Hey Steve." She said before heading into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Doris?" He asked as he followed her.

"I came to see my son. I though I would stay for a couple of days. I haven't herd from you or Catherine for ages."

"Why does Catherine matter?" Steve asked as he stood with his arms crossed as his mother got started on some pancakes.

"Well she is your girlfriend and-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Fine whatever you want to call it-"

"No I mean we're over. For good."

"Why? What happened Stevie?" She glanced at him.

"Things just got in the way. Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't think I had to call to come home..."

"Yeah well it's not your home Doris."

"Of course-"

"No it's not. It stopped being your home when you abandoned us."

"Firstly I did not abandon you Steven. Secondly, do not interrupt me when I am speaking and finally, you will call me mom. I am your mother and nothing can change that."

"Yeah well-"

"You're out of shampoo." Charlie said as she walked into the kitchen where Doris and Steve were bickering.

Doris suddenly turned around and raised her eyebrows at the brunette in front of her. "A bit young for you Steve, don't you think?"

Steve scoffed. "What? Ew gross!" Charlie squealed.

"Who are you?" Doris asked.

"This, Doris, is my daughter. Charlotte. Charlie, this is my mother, Doris." He placed his hands on his daughters shoulders while she smiled.

"Oh...Steve you have a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't know when you were dead and when you and back to life, things were a little manic." Steve glanced at his daughter. They'd spoken about how his mother faked her own death but was actually alive.

"Well I'm sure you could have told me Stevie." Doris said before embracing her granddaughter. "Call me mom, if you want. Your father doesn't."

"Really Stevie? You ought to." Charlie teased.

"You, cheeky, are going to be late for school. Do you need a lift?" Steve asked.

"What? But I just met my grandma! Can I not have the day off?"

"Yes. We could have so much fun." Doris joined.

"No. No. School Charlie!"

"But dad-"

"If you are well you can go to school. And you are obviously well."

"Steven really a day won't hurt-"

"OK, you know what Doris? You did a shit job in terms of parenting so don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter." Steve snapped. "School Charlotte now."

Charlie sulked to the front door. "Bye grandma." She said quietly.

Doris waved at her. Steve sarcastically said "oh yeah, bye Charlie. Love you too. Text me when you get to school." She just stuck her tongue out at him before slamming the door.

Steve rolled his eyes at his mother before running upstairs to get ready for work.

**So? You guys are actually the worlds beat reviewers! Please leave another one for me! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

******Hey guys! Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews, favourites and follows and even to those of you who just read this fic. Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to get it to you guys ASAP! So ENJOY!**

Steve walked into his office in his usual cargo pants and t-shirt to see Lori sat waiting for him at his desk. Like always, he was in before anyone else and for once he was thankful for that.

"Lori what are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"What am I doing here? Steve, you texted me only hours after our first date saying it was over!" Steve raised his eyebrows at her. "I want an explanation."

"I just...look I'm sorry Lori. It wasn't fair and I know that but..."

"Steve you know we worked. You know there was something." She said walking seductively towards him.

"Nope." He heard a door open and assumed it was just Danny or chin coming in. Kono was always in last so he didn't have to worry about her.

"Come on Steve." She said frustrated. "Tell me why."

"Because Lori I found someone else." He said loudly.

"But I'm better...trust me." She placed her hands on his broad chest and began to run her fingers up and down it.

"No Lori." He said huskily.

"You know you want it." She leant in towards him and kissed him fiercely. He pushed her away immediately but not before the door to his office opened and Danny walked in.

"Wow...didn't expect that." He said leaving the room.

"Get out Lori. I want you to stay away from me, do you understand?" He hissed. "Look I'm sorry about what I did but..."

"You know save it Steve." She said before grabbing her bag and storming out.

Steve carried on with his day as usual. Danny kept sniggering at him but said nothing. But Kono had been distant all day. At about 4, he walked into her office.

"What's going on Kono?" He asked, hands on hips.

"What's going on? What's going on Steve is that you kissed Lori." She yelled.

"I did not kiss Lori." Steve denied.

"Really? So what happened? You tripped on her lips?"

"What? No. She came into the office today, tried to seduce me and kissed me. But I pushed her away immediately!" Steve added quickly at Kono's mad look.

"Yeah? Well Danny thinks something is going on between you."

"Danny told you she kissed me?" She nodded. "And you believed him?"

"He can be convincing when he wants to be." Kono said with an apologetic look. Her phone buzzed and she checked her messages.

Hey Kono! So basics I met my grandma today and Steve still sent me to school! Evil right? Anyway, can you come over tonight? X

"You sent Charlie to school after she'd just met Doris?" Kono asked incredulously.

"Well she can't have the day off every time she meets someone new." Steve dismissed. "You should come over this evening."

"Your daughter has already invited me."

"Come...we can tell her about us..." Steve said as he placed his hands on Kono's waist. She pried his fingers of her.

"That is not professional." She said. "And no, we aren't telling anyone until we've been on a few dates." She said leaving the room and giving Steve a very appealing view of her backside.

**What do you think? Please review and who knows? You may get the next chapter tomorrow! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

**For those of you who wanted a Kono/Lori fight, here you go! More drama! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

Steve walked into his house to see his mother and Charlie sat comfortably on his sofa.

"Oh my God dad, guess what?" Charlie pounced on him as soon as he got in.

"Do I want to know?" Steve asked as he went quickly into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I'm going to New York!" She squealed excitedly. "It's a school trip and basically-"

"I'm sorry did you say New York?"

"Yeah!" She nodded excitedly.

"No babe...look I don't think it's a good idea." He said sitting down.

"Steve-" Doris tried but Steve ignored her.

"But dad it is a school trip! It's like- Urgh. Look at this!" Charlie pulled out a letter from her bag and handed it to Steve.

He read it quickly and looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "So you are asking me to pay $2000 for you to go shopping and do a bit of history on the mainland?"

"Yes."

"No Charlie. Look it's crazy." He said as someone knocked on the door. He opened it to let Kono in.

"Kono dad won't let me go to New York on a school trip!" Charlie whined.

"Hi Kono." Doris said briefly with a nod.

"Hey mrs McGarrett."

"Please call me Doris. What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh anything is fine." Kono said with a smile. Doris wandered into the kitchen. "Now you madam, what's this whole New York thing?" Kono asked taking a seat next to Charlie. He didn't know what, but something had happened with Kono. She was avoiding eye contact with him and sounded...different.

Charlie handed the letter to Kono who read it. "Well $2000 is a lot of money Charlie. It's half my salary."

"Money isn't the issue Charlotte."

"Then what is? Why can't I go?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it would be that beneficial."

"Yeah but imagine how good it would be."

"I know honey. It's sounds amazing but maybe Steve needs you to show him how responsible you are. Right now he struggles to trust you to be home alone, let alone on the mainland." Kono explained.

Charlie groaned. "Why are you taking his side Kono?"

"I'm not taking his side. I'm just telling you what I think."

"But you are agreeing with him. And he isn't right." Charlie began to go red and stood up.

"Yes Charlie he is right. You have been way to irresponsible lately and I completely understand if he doesn't want to let you go." Kono said strictly.

"Yeah but-"

"Charlotte I've told you what I think and that's that." Kono said simply causing an angry Charlie to run up to her room. Steve watched the whole argument in silence. He had never seen the two disagree, let alone fight.

"Kono-" he said reaching out to her. She pushed his hand away and jumped up. "Come on Kono, what's honestly going on?" She walked out of the door and over to her car. "Kono!"

"I just need some time alone for a bit Steve, OK?"

"No that's not OK. If something is up, I think I deserve to know."

"It's nothing, alright? I just need need to be away from you for a while."

"Me?"

"Yes you." She got into her car and drove off.

Kono had nearly finished up work. Steve had already left to go home and she said she would head over in about an hour. Danny and Chin had gone out for a drink. She heard a knock on her office door and looked up to see Lori standing there.

"What do you want?" Kono asked as she put her paperwork away.

"Steve." Lori said bluntly.

"What?"

"I want Steve. He's as good as it gets."

Kono avoided the woman's eye. She knew Lori knew what was going on between her and Steve and she was trying to push her buttons.

"Yes Lori, he is as good as it gets." She said turning to face her. "In fact, I don't think anyone has ever done me better." She smiled slightly.

"You bitch." Lori yelled. "You stole him from me."

"He was never yours. Did you really think he would go for someone who constantly throws herself at him?" Kono knew that did it.

"Well he took it happily didn't he. Did me hard against a wall. Downstairs actually. All of you guys were up here." Lori stood incredibly close to Kono and knew she had hit the other woman right where it hurt.

Kono swallowed. "Stay away from Steve and stay away from me. God if you are ever in the same room as him again, I will punch your lights out." Kono grabbed her bag and stormed out. Was Lori telling the truth? Urgh.

Ten minutes later she knocked on Steve's door, ready to ask him but Charlie's New York issue got in the way and the argument and she just couldn't bring herself to ask him.

**Please please please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Sorry this took a while bit enjoy! **

Steve walked back into his house after Kono drove off and Doris came over to him.

"Where did Kono go Steve?" She asked with some sort of juice in her hand.

"She had to meet someone." Steve lied. "Look Doris-" she glared at him, "fine mom, I know you have just met Charlotte and you are excited but we really just need to be alone at the moment. There is so much happening and you're welcome to visit, but you can't stay here." He said bluntly.

Doris sighed and placed the juice on the coffee table. She put her hands on Steve's cheeks and pulled him to her to kiss his head. She pulled away with a smile. "I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow evening."

"What? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I've had somewhere for some time. I always knew I couldn't live with you permanently, even before Charlie."

Steve nodded. "I should go and talk to her..."

"Let her go Steve. Just like you, she needs time alone."

He walked up to Charlie's room and knocked lightly on her door. "Charlotte? Honey we need to talk."

"I honestly don't want to talk to you." She yelled.

"Charlotte-" he raised his voice but dropped it quickly. "Charlie, I'm coming in."

"No. I hate you."

"Charlotte-"

"No I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Steve tried to open her door but she was obviously leaning against it.

"Charlotte move back from the door. I mean it."

"What are you going to do? Hmm? Pull your gun out on me?" Charlie shrieked.

"Right Charlotte that is enough. You have until I count to three. One."

"No." She banged against the door.

"Two." He said with a warning tone.

"You can go and fuck yourself Steve."

"Three." He pushed the door in and felt her scrambling away. Doris came running up the stairs.

"What happe-"

"Charlotte come here." He yelled, grabbing her by the arm and twisting her to face him.

"I wish you were dead." She looked into his eyes. And saw they were full of hurt and pain. And anger of course. But mostly hurt and pain. "No I didn't mean-"

"You know I came to talk to you about the trip like an adult and discuss what you would have to do if you wanted to go but you have messed that up now Charlotte. You are grounded, another month."

He said turning to walk away.

"That is bullshit-"

"Do you want me to make it two?" He turned to face her.

"No."

"Good."

"Dad..." She said as he turned back around.

"What?"

"I didn't mean what I said. I was mad. I don't wish you were dead. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well sometimes sorry isn't enough Charlotte. You went over the line."

"Dad!" She ran after him as he walked down to his truck. "Daddy please-"

"No Charlotte. Not now. I don't want to listen to you, OK? My whole life has just turned upside down and I just...I just need some time alone alright?" He didn't let her answer. He jumped into his truck and drove.

First he thought of Kono but she didn't want to see him and Danny had Grace over and he didn't want to distract him. So he just drove around for about two hours before heading back home.

He opened his door to see Doris lying on his sofa.

"You can have my room if you want it." He said.

"Don't worry. Charlie went to bed." She said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to do the same." He ran up to his room and saw a piece of paper on his bed. He picked it up and read it.

Dear daddy,

I'm sorry if I upset you. I got mad and I said some horrible things but I didn't mean any of them. I know I get into moods a lot but I'm really sorry and I will try to change. Please just don't be mad at me.

Charlie xx

Steve's heart sank as he put the note on his nightstand. He walked slowly to Charlie's room and noticed her lamp was still on and she was facing the wall. He went over to her be and sat down beside her, leaning against the headboard. She turned to bury her head in his chest and shoulders. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Babe..." Steve pulled her further into him and held her tight while he sank in the bed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want. I promise I'll change."

"No Charlie. Sweetheart, you're perfect. Just a little less cheek." He said wiping a tear away and kissing her forehead. "Get some rest." He said moving away but she pulled him closer and her grip tightened.

"Can you stay daddy?" She whispered. He looked at her. He couldn't see her face but she looked so small and innocent. And then it hit him, how much her life had been changed. He leant over to turn her lamp off and covered himself with the sheets. She turned in his arms but stayed close by as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Please keep up your amazing reviews! They really motivate me to write!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Hellooo wonderful readers! This is a long chapter as a thank you for you patience! I really appreciate the favourites and follows but I was really hoping for a few more reviews! Lets see if we can make that happen! Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Good Morning." Danny said as he walked into the office with a tray of coffee.

"It's not really." Steve said with a hidden glance at Kono in her office.

"Why not? We're alive. It's sunny. It's warm. No one has died yet."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah Danno."

It had been a week since Kono had stormed out of Steve's house. He hasn't approached her. He hadn't asked why. But Danny had noticed something was up.

"Steve are you OK? Is Charlie alright?"

"Yeah we're both fine. She's working hard to show me she is responsible enough to go on this trip."

"You need to give her a break, man." Danny said sympathetically as he handed Steve a coffee.

"At her age I was told my mother was dead, shipped off to the mainland by my father, and enrolled in the navy and I need to give her a break?" He said a little too loudly.

"Yeah but she isn't you Steve."

Steve looked away. "Is something up with Kono?" He tried to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't been herself for the last week. Maybe I should go and talk to her-" Danny said.

"No man, I'll go." Steve said jumping up and walking to the office.

"Alright. In my office if you need me." Danny smiled before wandering off.

Steve knocked on the door briefly before opening it and walking in. Kono had her head down, doing her paperwork.

"Kono?" Steve asked timidly.

"Boss?" She didn't look up.

"Kono, we need to talk." Once again she didn't look up. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." She said bluntly as she finally looked up.

"Yes you are. Ever since you came over that evening."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well my girlfriend has suddenly change so it does matter." He shouted.

"It's lori, OK? And if it's not Lori it's Catherine and if it's not Catherine is some other girl you screwed Steve." Kono shouted and stood up.

"What?" He said, honestly confused.

"Lori told me you did her against a wall-"

"I never slept-"

"No I know that and she knows that but she is trying to pull my strings. She knows it will piss me off so-"

"Kono you don't need to worry about Lori. I honestly don't care about her like that."

"So why did you go out with her?"

"Because I wanted you and I couldn't have you. We've had this discussion. But Lori and Catherine and whoever else you are worried about are gone Kono. You are the only person I care about." He walked carefully over to her and put his hands on her hips. "I love you Kono." He whispered letting his lips hover over hers. Tingles went up and down her spine at his touch. She wanted him so badly. "I really love you." He whispered before kissing her with fervour. She responded as she always did and a minute later he was inside her. It was desperate and needy but still soft. As they came down from their highs Steve zipped up his jeans while Kono copied with her own. She brushed her hair with her fingers and made a quick excuse about needing to wash her face. As she left, Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. "Steve-"

"Are we OK?" He whispered quietly. She nodded. "Good..." He let her wrist go and she quickly walked out with a large grin forming. She hated hating him. And now she didn't have to. He always knew how to win her over. His reassurance meant everything.

"So what was up with Kono?" Danny asked as he walked into Steve's office.

"She was pissed because you don't know how to lock." Steve said looking up from his paperwork with a smile.

Danny laughed sarcastically. "I'm going to get the important stuff out of the way first. So, Gabby wants to go out tonight and I'm meant to have Grace so could you take her this evening and I'll pick her up first thing tomorrow morning?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically, now he fully understood what it was like to be a single parent. "Sure."

"Thank you, man. And secondly. What were you doing to Kono?"

"What?"

Danny gave him a sympathetic look that you have to five year olds when their bunny died. "Do you like her?"

"Of course I like-"

"Like like?"

"Danny." Danny continue to stare at Steve. "No of course not."

"So you don't mind if I ask her out. Because I saw her at the beach the other day in that black bikini and wow."

"Be my guest." Steve said through gritted teeth. His jaw was set.

"Hmm...yeah I bet she is amazing in bed too."

"I've never thought about it." Steve's jaw was set.

"Mm. That flexible body of hers-"

"OK Danny. What do you know?" Steve yelled shutting his partner up.

"I saw you kiss her...and then you know, you didn't stop so I left."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you sleeping with the rookie?"

"No Danny of course not!"

"Steve! I saw you kiss her...big time."

Steve put his hands up in defeat. He wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one. "Fine yes. Kono and I are together."

"So you are sleeping with the rookie."

"Ok first, she isn't a rookie anymore Danny. It's been four years. Secondly, I'm not sleeping with her. I care about her."

"Oh my God." Danny ran his hands down his face.

"Come on Danny it's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad. You're her boss."

"I know but we are both professional." Steve pointed towards her office.

Danny let out an exasperated sigh, paused and then groaned. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am."

Danny's face broke into a smile. "Alright fine." He said hugging his partner.

"Good. I'm glad I have your blessings." Steve said pulling away.

"Yeah yeah. Drop the sarcasm. But no funny business. I don't need to see you two going at it against the wall again."

"We can control ourselves you know, Daniel?"

"Oh of course you can."

"We can. I'll make sure you see us on the floor next time." Steve grinned.

"You have a sick mind." Danny hissed.

"And what you dint? Her flexible body? You sounded like a pevert. Listen Danny, you can't say anything to Kono. She wants to wait until she is ready to tell people."

Danny nodded quickly as he noticed the Hawaiian beauty coming through the doors.

**What did you think?! Please review! It makes me post faster! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews I got. Here is the next chapter so ENJOY!**

Kono smiled as she walked into Steve's house that day. The sun was out, it was warm and best of all it was their day off. She knew that she and Charlie weren't on the best terms but she figured it was time to tell her about their relationship.

"Hey." Steve said. He was putting something up on the wall in only khaki shorts. He jumped off the stool he was on and walked over to her. Kono glanced at what he was putting up and saw it was a picture of himself and Charlie lying on the beach. She couldn't help but smile. The smile turned into a grin when Steve placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Hi." She backed away when she heard movement from upstairs.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked her.

it had nearly two months since they had made up in her office and Kono felt secure. She nodded as Charlie walked down the old wooden stairs. "Hey Charlie."

"Hi Kono." The teenager said briefly before going into the kitchen. Kono followed her quickly.

"Look Charlie, I know I was a little harsh about the trip and I'm not going to apologise for what I said but I'm sorry for how I said it. I was having a bad day as it was and then...look sweetie I'm really sorry."

Kono met her brown orbs that were so much like Steve's. And Charlie nodded.

"It's alright. I guess I sort of deserved it." She grinned and hugged Kono who was not expecting it and began to stumble backwards into Steve who had just walked in.

"Whoa OK. Charlie, Kono and I need to tell you something." Steve said placing his hands on Kono's shoulders.

"You two are dating." Charlie said simply.

"What? How did you know?"

"Because Dad," she said matter of factly, "you have let me have way too many sleepovers for starters. Secondly, you smile more. It's kind of weird. And every time someone mentions Kono, you blush a teeny tiny bit and go into the navy stance."

"That's not true." Steve said crossing his arms and shifting on his feet, absent-mindedly going into what his daughter called the 'navy stance'.

"Oh really."

"Anyway, what do you think?" Kono jumped in before the father and daughter could continue their debate.

"I think it is amazing." Charlie emphasised 'amazing' and ran to hug Kono and Steve at the same time. It resulted in Steve having to pick her up in one arm and holding Kono with the other, while the two young women hugged each other and him tightly. "Oh my God." Charlie said pulling away. Steve put her back on the ground.

"What?"

"Kono you are going to be, like, the world's coolest stepmother."

Kono couldn't help but laugh in hope that that would one day happen. But at Steve's panicked expression, she rubbed his chest gently and said, "maybe one day honey but not just yet."

"And oh my God! I could have a brother or sister." Charlie squealed.

Kono nearly choked on the bottle of water she had begun to drink. Steve laughed at her reaction and Kono pointed the bottle of water at him threateningly.

"What?" He said innocently.

"If you dare get me pregnant, I swear I will break your hand."

Charlie laughed. "Uncle Danny said that happens in labour anyway."

Steve grinned at her while Kono scowled.

**So the next chapter is ready to be posted. I will hopefully post it later today, depending on how many reviews I get! Hint hint :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven **

**I really appreciated the reviews so here you go! ENJOY! It's drama filled!**

Later that night, Steve had managed to get Charlie to go to bed so he could have Kono all to himself. She began to get a little horny when they were watching dirty dancing with Charlie and made no attempt to stop her thin hand from moving up and down the inside of Steve's thigh. He managed to control himself until the end of the movie, when he demanded Charlie go to bed because she had school the next day. Now as he walked back down from Charlie's room after tucking her in and closing her door, he felt very little self-control. Kono sat curled up on the sofa in her short denim shorts and a loose white shirt.

"Hey..." Steve said deeply as slid next to her. She smiled seductively at him and moved to straddle him. He leant forward and kissed passionately, parting her lips for his tongue to enter her mouth. She pulled off her shorts and unzipped his khakis with crazy speed. He held her hips tightly as he guided her down onto his erection. She whimpered and he kissed her to stifle the noise. He met her thrusts but when he changed the angle slightly to go deeper she groaned and pushed him back telling him to stop. Carefully she climbed off him and pulled her shorts back on, before heading into the kitchen for some water.

Steve stared at her in confusion before zipping up his khakis and following her. He leant against the kitchen counter waiting for her to explain.

"It got too much." She said simply.

"It got too much? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. First I really wanted it then I got it and it felt weird...it even hurt."

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to-" Steve said moving towards her.

"No...no don't apologise. It wasn't your fault."

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kono shook her head at him. "I'm going to head home."

"Stay the night." Steve said.

"Isn't that what we just tried?"

"No I mean just, sleep with me. Not like that-" Steve couldn't find the right way to phrase it.

Kono giggled. "Alright Steve." She said grabbing his hand and leading the way up to his bedroom. She seemed to have forgotten what had happened only minutes ago but he certainly hadn't, that had never happened before. Well that wasn't true. It had happened once with Charlie's mother, but that had been because she was pregnant. Kono wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. Well she could because he had no issue in that department but...

Steve woke up the next morning to sounds of gagging. He jumped out of bed, grabbed the bottle of water on the table and leant against the open bathroom door as Kono flushed the toilet and washed her face. She noticed him in the mirror and after drying her face, accepted the bottle of water he was offering her.

"Babe are you alright?" He asked as he took her in his arms. She nodded. "Really because, this happened twice last week as well."

"So?" She snapped, pulling away from him and heading into the bedroom.

"I'm just saying...look have you thought that you might be pregnant?" He asked tentatively, voicing his suspicions.

"I'm not pregnant Steven." She hissed.

"I don't know Kono. You found the sex so painful we had to stop, you have thrown up three times in the space of two weeks,-" he said.

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"Yes but they are signs babe. Just do a test, to be sure."

"I don't need to do a test because I am sure." Kono said, before taking a long gulp of the water.

"When was your last period?" Steve asked rubbing his face.

"Steve! You-"

"When?"

"Like a month ago. How weird. Wait. It's not." She said sarcastically.

"How long did it last for?"

"Oh my God." Kono groaned getting back into the bed. At Steve's glare she answered, "about two days heavy bleeding."

"And-"

"No. No and Steve. If I take the fricking test will you shut up?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yes. Unless it's positive, then no."

"Fine." Kono said reluctantly. Steve pulled a T-shirt and some shorts on and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back in ten." He said kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"To the drug store. Don't move."

**Sooooo...is she or isn't she? Leave a review and I'll do my 100% to get the next chapter up tomorrow! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**Here it is as promised for my totally awesome reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ENJOY! **

Steve was back within minutes and Kono did as she was told. She was still lying in bed. He burst through the door and she thought maybe he had run but he wasn't red or panting.

"OK babe." He said handing Kono the small white cardboard box.

"So I just pee on it?" Kono asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yep. Wait for three minutes then if it's a plus, you are pregnant if its a minus, you aren't." Steve explained softly. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Kono smiled nervously at him. "You know a lot about this."

Steve's head dropped to the ground. "There were a few times with Catherine...we had to make sure."

"And none of them were positive?" Kono asked like a little girl.

Steve shook his head. "We came close once. Had to check it out at the hospital."

"Did you want them to be positive?"

"Not with Cath..."

"With me?"

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Steve said helping Kono off the bed. She walked quickly over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Kono?" Steve asked when he heard the toilet flush. She opened the door after washing her hands and moved to sit on the bed.

"And now we wait." She said quietly.

"And now we wait." Steve repeated. "It's going to be alright Kono."

"Is it?" She looked at him with tear in her eyes. "I'm pregnant Steve-"

"You don't know that yet-"

"Yeah but. Fine I might be pregnant. I'm only twenty-six. I don't want kids yet. I want to excel in my career and get married..."

"You can still do all of that babe." Steve said putting his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah as a single mother."

"You won't be a single mother. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Steve said sternly. Kono nodded softly. "It's been three minutes."

"You do it." Kono said handing him the white stick.

Steve took the test and looked at it. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw he result. With a sigh, he turned to look at Kono and kissed her lightly. He put the stick on the bed and held her face in his hands.

"We're having a baby." He whispered as a tear fell out of Kono's eyes. He smile at her and she returned it. Yes it wasn't planned, and it wasn't the best timing and Chin would kill them but the woman Steve loved had his baby inside of her. And that meant everything to him.

"Well I guess we should tell Charlie." She whispered. "And maybe Chin and Danny. And Mary. And my parents. Oh my God." Kono said beginning to freak out. Steve chuckled at her as she threw a pillow at him. She jumped up and headed into the shower giving him a quick smile. Steve lay down on the bed. He was going to be a dad again. And he was going to do it right this time.

**Short but I didn't want to leave you waiting. I'm not that evil ;) anyway, leave a review and you might get the next chapter later today! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**Here you go as promised! So Chin and Charlie in this chapter and Danny in the next! Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

Steve was flipping the last few pancakes when Charlie walked into the kitchen with Kono following close behind. Both girls were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked glancing backwards at them.

"Nothing." Kono giggled. Steve looked at them suspiciously as he lay their pancakes on the table.

"Eat up Charlie." He said. "I'll drop you off at school."

"Don't you have to go to work?" She asked as she bit into her pancakes.

"Nope not today. I managed to get us all the day off."

"Really?" Kono beamed up at him.

He nodded. "Charlie, Kono and I have to tell you something." He said sitting next to his daughter and taking her hands in his. "We are having a baby."

Charlie's face filled with shock, then went blank and then was covered in excitement. "No way." She looked from her father to Kono.

"Yep. We found out this morning!" Kono smiled.

"OMG this is so exciting! I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! Oh my God." Charlie jumped up and hugged Kono and Steve. "I bagsy naming it!"

"You can have input." Steve said.

"No babe, you can have input." Kono said to Steve and then winked at Charlie."Who else knows?!"

Kono looked at Steve. "No one else yet but your dad is going to talk to Chin and Danny today."

Steve choked on his pancakes. Clearing his throat he said, "I am?"

"Yes you are."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one who got me pregnant."

"But-"

"Oh dad just do it. Don't be such a wimp."

"A wimp?" Steve raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "Babe I was a navy SEAL."

"Yeah you were. Past tense."

Kono giggled and told Charlie to go and get ready which she listened to.

"You better get ready for your chat with the boys." Kono smirked as she finished her breakfast.

"Hey man." Steve said as Chin opened the door to his house.

"Steve, brah come in."

"Thanks." He followed his girlfriends cousin into his kitchen. Steve had decided to speak to Chin and Danny separately. No way could he have the same conversation with both.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk Chin." Steve said sitting down at the kitchen table. "About Kono."

"What happened?" Chin asked sitting opposite him.

"We're dating."

"Son of a bitch."

"Look man. I'm not just sleeping with her. I care about her. I really do."

"Steve she works for you!"

"So? We are both professional."

"I can't believe this. You were meant to be my friend."

"I am. Look Chin, she is so scared of what you think. It matters to her so much. And you don't have to like the fact that we are together but don't say anything." Steve pleaded.

Ching glared at him across the table. "I disapprove." He paused. "But if you both want to be together then who am I stop that."

Steve smiled. "Thank you Chin."

"Three rules though." Steve nodded enthusiastically. "Rule one, I don't want to see anything. Rule two, if you ever hurt her, ever, I will be allowed to hunt you down and kill you. And rule three, you cannot get her pregnant."

"Uh-"

"What?"

"Kono's pregnant Chin."

"What?" shock crossed his face. And then anger.

"You can change rule three. Look Chin, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life loving her."

"So she is not another Catherine?"

"Definitely not. And think about it like this, I'm definitely a step up from Noshimuri."

That earned Steve a laugh. "That you are brah." The older man hugged Steve. "Congratulations."

"You too man. I really do love her. I will never hurt her."

"I know you would never intentionally hurt her." Chin smiled.

**what do you think?! How's Danny going to react? Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while but I am sooo busy. But now I'm off sick :( but have the whole day and tomorrow to write for you! So review and you will get the next chapter ASAP! ENJOY!**

"Danno?" Steve called as he banged on his front door.

"I'm a bit busy Steve."

Steve stood confused for a minute. "You know I have a key to your apartment right?"

"Yeah but you won't use it. That would be an invasion of privacy my friend." Danny said. He sounded tired.

"An invasion of privacy? What?" Steve said unlocking Danny's door and walking in. Danny ran out of his room in just a pair of trousers.

"What? What Steve, was so important?"

"Three guesses."

"Urm Wo Fat is your brother." Danny said.

Steve stared at him incredulously, "What-Danny. No!"

"Urm you urm...let Charlie have a boyfriend."

"Never."

"You knocked up the rookie." Steve stayed quiet. "Oh my God. You idiot."

"I know but it's alright. We're alright."

"You say that now. Wait until labour."

"Geez Danny. Thanks for the support."

"What about Chin?"

"Yeah I just told him. He took it better than I thought. Didn't even try to hit me."

"Well then that's lovely for you Steve. I'm happy you are happy. See you tomorrow." Danny said ushering Steve towards the door. Steve was surprised that Danny hadn't yelled or had a rant. And then it hit him.

"You have Gabby over, don't you?" He whispered.

"Yes so leave so I can get back to that."

"Sorry man. You could have just said."

"Yeah yeah. Bring your earplugs to work tomorrow."

"Why?" Steve asked as he stepped out.

"Because you Steven are in so much trouble for knocking up the rookie."

"She's not a rookie." Steve yelled as he walked to his truck. With a quick wink at Danny, he got in and drove off to pick Charlie up from school.

"I like Naomi." Charlie said as she got into Steve's truck. "It has a ring to it."

"What does?"

"Naomi." Charlie glanced as Steve's confused face. "For the baby."

Understanding swept across Steve's face.

"Babe it's a bit early to start naming."

"It's never to early. I know all of my kids names."

"You're never having kids." Steve said as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Of course I am! I want loads."

"No. Do you know what you have to do to have a child Charlotte?"

"Yeah dad, I'm not five."

"Good, then you know you're never doing that so you're never having a child."

Charlie groaned but decide not to fight back. "How about Stacey?"

"What- Charlotte? No! I'm not naming my child after your mother!" Steve spluttered.

"Worth a try." Steve made a noise of agreement.

"How do you even know it's going to be a girl? We haven't even been to the hospital yet."

"I can feel it."

"I think it's going to be a boy..." Steve said with a small grin.

"What would you want to name it."

"Urm, if it's a boy, John, definitely."

"After your dad?" Charlie asked. Steve nodded. "And a girl?"

"I always wanted to name my daughter Charlotte." He said pulling up outside their house.

Charlie turned to face him. "Really?" Steve nodded. "Mum never told me why she named me Charlotte..."

"Well now you know." Steve said giving his daughter a kiss before jumping out of the car.

**Don't be shy! Go on...you know you want to! Just give in to the temptation and leave a review! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one**

**hellooooo fabulous readers! Here's an extra long chapter for absolutely fantastic reviews! Thank you soooo much! ENJOY! **

"Daddy, I need-" Charlie said as she walked into her fathers study a week later.

Steve put a hand up to stop and indicated he was on the phone. "Yes sir. See you soon." And then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked as she followed him into the kitchen where Kono was.

"Hey." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi babe."

"That was my CO at Pearl. I have to do my training." He said.

"You're going away?"

"For how long?"

"Two days. On Friday, back Sunday night."

"OK..."Kono said sadly.

"It's cool. You have fun!"

"I know but who's going to look after you?" Steve asked. "Do you want to stay with Kono or Danny?"

"Urm I don't know if you realised Steve, but I spend a lot of time here. I sleep here most nights. Don't worry about Charlie, we'll be fine! Right nani?"

"Definitely!" The girls grinned.

"I wanted to talk to you about that Kono." Steve said becoming serious.

"About what?"

"Give us a minute alone Charlotte." Steve said. She walked out to the beach. "Why don't you move in here? Permanently?"

"Steve...I don't know-"

"You said it yourself, you sleep here most nights. And now with he baby, I don't want to miss anything." He said putting his hands on her hips.

"You won't Steve."

"So you will live here?"

"I'll think about it..."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a big decision. I'm so used to living alone." Se wriggled out of his grasp.

"But when the baby comes-"

"The baby isn't here yet Steve. We can talk about that when the baby is here. Come on. We have a hospital appointment." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Commander McGarrett? Officer Kalakua?" The doctor called the two into her room. They had been waiting for half an hour and Steve was already cranky. He's fought with Charlie about her coming to the appointment. He wanted her as involved as possible but this was just for him and Kono. Steve stood up and followed his girlfriend and her doctor. Kono lay down on the table and Steve stood beside her.

"Ok. So you let's do this." The doctor said. She got the ultrasound ready. While she was doing so she asked, "is there anything you think I should know. Medical history on either of your families?"

"I'm anaemic." Kono said. Steve's eyes darted to her. He had never known.

"OK that's important. I'll prescribe you some vitamins I want you to take." She said as she began the ultrasound. "There you go. That's your baby." She said facing the screen.

"I'm sorry, this is uh the first time I've done this. What the hell am I looking at?" Steve asked and Kono was incredibly grateful. The doctor pointed to an oval shaped blob on the screen and Steve could just about make out the little arms and legs.

"You are nearly seven weeks pregnant Officer Kalakaua. I'll have the nurse give you your due date and a leaflet about pregnancy in general, what you and can't do, what you and can't eat. That sort of stuff.." The doctor printed out an image of the ultrasound. While she was doing so Steve took Kono's hands in his own and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him.

"What was that for?"

"For being so wonderful." He said with a small wink.

"What name am I putting on here?" The doctor asked.

"McGarrett."

"Kalakaua." Kono glared at Steve.

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "You really ought to think about that. I'm going to put baby Five-0 on for now." She said.

* * *

"A child should have their father's surname." Steve argued as they drove home.

"Oh come on Steve! How old are you?"

"Old enough to know it should have my name."

"No. No-"

"How about we compromise? Kalakaua-McGarrett?"

"No! Steve that sounds ridiculous."

"Well McGarrett on its own doesn't." He said pulling up outside his house.

"Neither does Kalakaua!"

"OK Kono just listen to me-"

"Is the baby coming out of your vagina Steve?" Kono yelled.

"No but-"

"No no buts! Is it or isn't it."

"No." Steve admitted grudgingly.

"Well then. I think we've decided that its Kalakaua."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two**

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry it's taken so long to update but as always real life got in the way! Anyway here is a long chapter, it's case filled but it leases to something important and a specific lady coming back into Steve's life. Anyway I won't say any more! ENJOY!**

Kono walked into the office as she usually did at 8am on Monday morning. Steve had been giving her the silent treatment since the surname incident last Wednesday. He had texted her once a day to make sure she was alright while he was on training. She felt bad for putting her foot down. But it was her child and she felt like giving it his surname was like giving up her independence. In some weird messed up way.

"Hey babe." Danny said walking out of his office. "What did you do to piss super SEAL off?"

"Funny Danny." Kono said dryly. "I said the baby would have my surname."

"Ooh." Danny sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"Yeah ooh. The only way the baby will have his surname is if he marries me and we all know that won't happen anytime soon."

"I don't know. I'd say you and Charlie put together have turned Steve into quite the domestic house father slash boyfriend."

"Cooking and cleaning doesn't make a domestic house father or boyfriend." Steve snapped coming out of his office. "Chin?" He yelled as the man came out of his office. "Let's go we got a case."

"Great just great. Why don't we ruin a perfectly good day with someone getting shot or stabbed-" Danny began as he followed Steve to his car.

"Or raped." Steve got into the car and drove off towards the crime scene.

"Raped? Again?"

"Yeah it has to be connected the other women. Two rapes in the space of three weeks can't be a coincidence."

"Well it could-"

"No it couldn't."

"Steve I think we need to consider this undercover thing again." Danny paused and looked at his partner. "I know you said no when you found out Kono was pregnant but-"

"No. Danny, I can't put her in danger."

"But Steve we will be there with her. You know that-"

"What would you do Danny if it were Rachel or Gabby, hmm?"

"The same as you Steve. I'm not going to deny it but this needs to happen. Please Steve. I know it's hard but-"

"No Daniel. I'm sorry but I won't. We will get someone for HPD." Steve said pulling up at the rape scene.

"What've we got?" Steve shouted towards Max. Kono was stood beside him will Chin was talking to some witnesses.

"Linda George. Physical description the same as the last." Max said. "There are signs of brain haemorrhage so chances are she suffered a blow to the head. She's been dead for about three hours."

Steve looked down at the bruised brunette and felt sick. What kind of a sick bastard could do that to a woman.

"How do you want to go about this Boss?" Kono asked.

"You need to go and talk to her family Kono. "

"No Steve I really think-"

"The family Kono." Steve said a little harsher than he meant to. She glare at him. "Chin check her financial records, see if there is anything suspicious. Also try to see if you can find out where she's been the last few days."

"Who found her?" Danny asked.

"Woman over there. She was driving past and noticed a leg sticking out from behind the bush." Max answered.

"Well she wasn't hidden very well. So either our rapist is an amateur or wanted us to find the body."

"Let's hope the latter isn't true." Steve said as he led the way over to the woman who found the body. Chin and Kono got into their cars and drove off.

"Latter? Who even says that?" Danny asked.

"People. People say that Danny."

"People like who?"

"Just people. Hi madam. I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and my partner Detective Danny Williams. We're from Five O."

"Is there anything you can tell us about when you found the woman?" Danny asked.

It turned out the woman didn't know

much so Steve and Danny headed back to HQ. As they walked in they noticed Kono and Chin at the smart table and walked over.

"Please tell me you have something." Danny said.

"Our vic was heading back from a date late last night."

"Wow. A date. Surprising, it's not like she was gorgeous or anything." Steve said dryly, getting a glare from Kono.

"Yeah but here's the interesting part." Chin continued. "Our vic was on a date with a Neil Andrews. And Mr Andrews was reported missing by his probation officer this morning after missing their meeting."

"Neil Andrews?" Steve asked. "Are you sure?"

Chin nodded.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I served in Iraq with a Neil Andrews. He was dismissed from the force though when he raped an Iraqi woman. Sentenced to four years so he would have gotten out a few months ago. Check this guys background."

"Minor misdemeanour, possession and well would you look at that rape." Danny said. "He was also in the marines. But now he owns a shop in Halalua."

"That's our guy." Steve said. "Right Danny you head to the shop. Chin and I will go to his house."

"I'll go with Danny." Kono said.

"No you won't." Steve said.

"Why are you sidelining me?" Kono yelled.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You're pregnant Kono. Ok? It's dangerous."

"I decide what's dangerous and what's not." She snapped. "I'm going with Danny."

"You are staying here and that is an order."

"Well I'm ignoring it. Come on Danny." Kono grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible Daniel." Steve yelled after them.

**Duh Duh Duh. Sooo please review and I will get the next chapter to you by Friday LATEST! Thanks! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty-three**

**Helloo amazing people! This is a thank you for your fab reviews! Keep them coming please! Drama filled and a special lady is back (don't worry it isn't Lori, I would never do that to you!) ENJOY!**

"Neil Andrews? It's Steve McGarrett. Open up man." Steve shouted outside Andrews apartment. There was a crash and a door slammed. "Go round the back." Chin ran. Steve knocked the door down and raised his gun as he went through the four room apartment. "Clear."

"Clear." Chin shouted. "But look at this Steve."

Chin pointed at a wall covered with pictures of himself with Charlie and a few of Catherine. "What is this son of a bitch up to." Steve asked quietly.

"I don't know but I'm going to get a couple of HPD officers to stay with Charlie." Chin said. Steve nodded and the older man got onto it.

Steve stepped closer to look at the photos of Charlie. They weren't that recent. At least a five months old. Her hair was a lot longer, and she was a lot less tanned and she still looked happy. Steve was relieved to see there were no pictures of Kono. His phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID. Catherine. He hesitated, not sure whether to answer it or not.

"This better be important Catherine I'm on a case." He snapped.

"Oh it's important Commander."

"Andrews?" Steve asked vaguely recognising the man's voice.

"Yes. And I've got your lady here with me. And I will kill her after you know, I've had my fun. And then I will move on to that young daughter of yours, I'll take my time with her-"

"Fuck you son of a bitch. You won't lay a hand on Charlotte. Or Catherine."

"No?" The man grunted and Catherine groaned in pain.

"Cath? Catherine can you hear me? Are you alright?" Steve asked desperately as Chin walked into the room confused. Steve put the phone on speaker.

"Of course she isn't. She is about to be raped-" he stopped as he grunted once again and Cath groaned.

"If you touch her again, I swear I will kill you-"

"I'd like to see you try McGarrett. You for her. Swap in an hour. North shore. Drive alone. I'll call you with further directions later."

"Andrews-" Steve started but the man hung up.

Steve walked out towards his truck.

"Steve you aren't seriously going!" Chin said.

"Of course I am. It's Catherine. OK I need to be there. I need to save her."

"Why Steve? You aren't together anymore, lets do this properly with HPD backup."

"No chance. He was a SEAL Chin. He'll know backup from a mile off. Me on my own is her best chance." Steve said as he got in to his truck.

"Steve-"

"I know we are over Chin, but we were together for seven years. That's a long time. And I still care about her, OK?" He shouted before turning the ignition on and driving off.

**review for the next chapter tomorrow! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter thirty-four**

**Here's the next chapter awesome readers! I won't rattle on but it's action packed! ENJOY!**

Steve's phone began to ring just as he reached the North Shore.

"McGarrett."

"Take the next left and turn into the dark blue garage."

"Andrews-" Steve started but the call was cut.

He parked in the garage and slowly took his gun out of its holster as he made his way into the garage office.

"I'm not stupid McGarrett. Put your gun down." A voice came from behind him. Steve spun and pointed his weapon at the man. Andrews had his arm around Catherine's neck and his gun at her head. She was beaten and bruised.

"Cath? Are you alright?" Steve called. Andrews whispered something in her ear and she quickly nodded. She hated being the damsel in distress and Steve knew that. "Let her go."

"Put your weapon down." Steve reluctantly placed his gun on the floor in front if him. "Kick it over."

"I do know how this works." Steve snapped kicking the gun. Andrews bent to pick it up and pushed Catherine to Steve. Before he could get her to run, Andrews had the gun pointed back at them.

"Some people never learn." Andrews said as Steve pushed Cath behind him. "I had far too much fun with her to let her go again."

"Son of a bitch!" Steve lept forward and knocked Andrews to the ground. His gun went off and the bullet whizzed past Steve's head. Andrews rolled on top of Steve and pointed the gun at his chest.

"I was dismissed from the force because of you. You testified against me. You told them I raped that Iraqi wom-"

"Because you did-"

"You didn't have to tell them that."

"So to get back at me, you thought you would start raping women in Hawaii?"

"I was working my way up to Catherine. I remember how you always had a soft spot for her. And I have to admit, she was very good."

"Shut up-"

"But now I'm going to kill you-"

"Put your hands up Andrews!" Danny shouted as he ran into the warehouse followed by Chin and HPD backup. Andrews head clocked up while Steve tried to turn to face Danny. Andrews raised his gun. "Slowly place your weapon on the ground."

But Andrews moved the gun to his own head. "You're a son of a bitch McGarrett. See you in hell." And then he pulled the trigger. He flopped. Steve pulled himself up from underneath him and looked down. "Book 'em Danno." Steve said.

"Shut up. You and me" he indicated with his hands, "we are going to have a little talk later on, alright?"

Steve winked at him before rushing to Catherine. "

"Cath are you OK?" She looked weak. And he pulled her into himself. She felt good. Kind of like she belonged and for a millisecond he forgot about Kono. But only a millisecond. Catherine fell into him. "It's alright. He can't hurt you anymore Cath. OK? Look at me babe?" But she didn't. Steve knelt down and held her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. "Danny! Where's an ambulance?"

"Here in a minute-Oh my God. Is she alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice."

Steve checked her heartbeat. "I've got her a faint pulse."

Just then the paramedics ran in and carried Catherine to the ambulance. Steve followed quickly.

"Steve what about Kono?"

"Tell her I'll see her when I'm home."

"Steve-"

"I'll call her Danny alright? Catherine needs someone with her." He patted his best friend on the shoulder and jumped into the ambulance. He would just have to explain to Kono later. She would understand. Wouldn't she?

**Ooohhh what do you think is going to happen? Please review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter to you ASAP!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter thirty-nine**

**Hey guys! Firstly, thank you for you absolutely fabulous reviews! I'm dot sorry this chapter was up as soon as I promised but I actually ended up on hospital :( anyway thank you for your patience, believe me it was worth it! Drama alert! ENJOY!**

"He what?" Kono's face was filled with anger.

"Look babe I think he just felt bad-"

"Felt bad?"

Danny crossed over Steve's living room to sit next to Kono on the sofa. After Steve had gone to the hospital, Danny had driven over to spend down time with Kono and Charlie. But Charlie was out with a friend so only Kono was home. When she had asked where Steve was, he felt complied to tell her the truth.

"Well yeah, I mean come on Kono! They were together for seven years. That's a long time. And despite maybe falling out of love with her, he only left her because of Charlotte. You know that."

Tears filled Kono's eyes as Danny spoke. Yes she knew Steve had serious feelings for Catherine. That was obvious but she didn't know they were still there. And she certainly didn't know he had loved her. "Did he say that?"

"What?"

"That he loved her?"

"A while ago. Before Charlie. When Cath started spending more time on the island."

"And he specifically said that he loved her." Danny nodded reluctantly. "So what happened?"

"I don't know? I'm not Steve Kono. They spent too much time together maybe? Or they weren't the same people they once were? Or maybe they had nothing in common except for their love of sex? That's a question you need to ask him Kono, not me."

Kono shook her head furiously. "No. No-"

"Why not?" Danny followed as Kono ran up the stairs to Steve's room. She opened the wardrobe and started pushing her stuff into a large leather bag. "Kono what are you doing?" She carried on. "Kono?" Danny grabbed her upper arm an turned her to face him.

"If he loves someone else, I can't be with him Danny." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and carried on with his packing."

"This is stupid Kono. He doesn't love her anymore! He loves you."

"I know but-"

"But what Kono? You are as bad as him. This isn't about him going with Catherine. This is about you being scared of committing to him!"

"No it's not!" She said defensively.

"Really? Don't go then."

"I...I have to. Look things are just moving so fast! We're practically living together. I'm pregnant. I just need time away from him."

Danny laughed. "Fine do what you want. I'm going to wait here for Charlie. You know where the door is." He walked down the stairs praying that Kono would change her mind. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned Steve's TV on. Five minutes later Kono came down. She looked at him and he at her.

"This isn't just about Catherine. Or about things moving too fast. He goes out and does crazy things that could get him killed. Then what? Our kid would have no dad. And that's worse than having a dad you hardly see." She said.

"So you are separating yourself from Steve to protect your unborn child and not because he might still possibly have friendly feelings of Catherine? And definitely not because you're scared of commitment?"

Kono nodded. "It's what's best for the baby."

"Yeah no Kono. What's the best is letting your child grow up with two parents who are in love with each other and it."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"It's not me you need to apologise to."

And with that Kono picked up her bags and left.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty-six**

**Hey guys! Oh my word your reviews were just amazing! I hoped you liked the plot twist, I think the team an Charlie will find out in the next chapter! Anyway Kono and Steve talk in this one! ENJOY!**

"Hey..." Steve looked up from the ground when he noticed Catherine sitting up. "How are you?" She tried to smile but it failed and she began to cry. "Cath-" Steve moved to the bed and pulled her towards him but she shook her head and backed away.

"No Steve-"

"Cath I won't hurt you like Andrews did, I promise-"

"I know...I know." She nodded as she spoke. "But you're with Kono now, you're having a baby together and we both know what will happen if we get too close again."

"Hey listen-"

"No Steve. Look I will be fine. I'm strong and you know it. Go. Go back to Kono and back to Charlotte." She sounded genuine.

Steve reluctantly got up and nodded. He had meant what he said to Danny. Yes he cared for Catherine, but as a friend. "I wanted to be the one to tell you about the baby but I guess Danny beat me to it."

She laughed. "I'm happy for you. Really I am."

He smiled back at her before embracing her and kissing the top of her head. "Bye Cath. Let me know if you need anything. And I mean anything-"

"I know I know!" She winked. "See you sailor." With one final smile, he left the room and drove back to his house. It was mid-morning now, about 10. He walked in to find an empty house. Charlie was at school but what about Kono? He went up to his room and saw two envelopes on his bed. He opened the first.

'Steve,

I'm sorry but I have to do this. Things are happening too fast and I can't be in a relationship I'm not committed too. I don't know if you will make it alive through a day, I can only hope. But I don't want it to be like that for our child. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I knew if I did I would change my mind. And that's not an option. I just need time alone now. To think. And for the baby, I need to do what's best for it.

I'm sorry,

Kono'

Steve sank into his bed as he read the letter and tried to process it. Where had that suddenly come from? They were fine. Well they weren't but every couple had their issues. He reluctantly picked up the other envelope and saw a letter of resignation. Kono had resigned. What was she doing?

He jumped off his bed and grabbed his keys heading to her house.

Ten minutes later, Steve was banging on her door. "Open up Kono!"

"I'm busy."

"Bullshit. Open the door or I will break it down!" He yelled. A second later the door opened slightly and Kono peaked her head around. "Are you not letting me in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"No? Really? Kono what the hell were those letters?"

"One was a letter of resignation-"

"Which is declined."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah, Kono, I can. You're a good cop and you're part of the team. Letting you go would be unprofessional and I promised not to be that."

"This is different."

"Well it's declined." He paused. "What about the other letter." Kono shrugged. "That's all I get? No explanation? Do I not at least deserve that-"

"No you don't Steve. You went off with Catherine yesterday. You still love her!"

"No I don't. I don't. I swear on Charlotte's life. It's just for a long time I did, and it's not easy to stop caring for someone. I'm always going to care about her even if I don't love her." He said genuinely. "But that's not what this is about."

"Yes it is-"

"No you're looking for the easy way out. You're scared of what's happening between us. You're scared because we are moving fast, because we are having a baby-"

"I'm scared that you are going to go out and die Steve!" Kono shouted. "I don't say anything to you but nearly everyday you do something reckless that could get you killed. And one day it probably will. And our child can't know or care about you then."

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt it too much. Losing a father Steve, I mean come on, you know what that feels like. Do you ever want your child to feel like that."

"It won't." Steve's jaw was clenched.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you. We can't just end what we have because you are scared of our kid getting hurt."

"Well I am." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. But I can't deal with those feelings and thoughts. It's what's best for the baby. Danny told me, you were this close to dying yesterday." She indicated with her fingers.

"It was under control."

"No it wasn't. I'm sorry. I want you to accept this Steve please, it's hard enough already. Accept my resignation."

He saw her pain and fear. He hated it but he understood where she was coming from. He never wanted his child to experience what he did with his father. Kono was doing this to protect the baby. He nodded vaguely. "OK...OK but I'm not giving up on you Kono. I love you. And I love our baby. You can block me out as much as you want but that's always going to be my child." He said. Then he turned and walked to his truck with a sinking heart. He'd messed it up again. Or Kono had. But he couldn't blame her. Kono the door shut and sank to the floor. She began to cry. She couldn't believe she had done that. She lived Steve, loved him more than anything but she wouldn't be able to cope with the pain if she lost him. But she already had.

**that was a pretty long one! Anyway review review review and I'll give you the next chapter ASAP! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty-seven **

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to post! But to reward you for you awesome patience and fab reviews is an extra drama-filled chapter! So ENJOY!**

The next five and a half months passed quickly for most people. But it felt like 100 years for Steve. He hadn't seen Kono, he'd had the occasional call but Danny and Chin were keeping him updated. Kono had told them what had happened and they had both sided with Steve, saying what she was doing was ridiculous. That the baby needed both her and Steve but she wouldn't listen. She still spent time with Charlie though and they texted all the time. But she had 6 weeks left of her pregnancy, which meant Steve had 6 weeks left to convince her to take him back.

"Steve I wouldn't do this if I were you." Danny warned. They were parked a few houses away from Kono's in the silver Camaro. In the back seat were boxes of chocolates and churos (Charlie had let it slip that those were Kono's pregnancy cravings) and four large bunches of red roses, one for each year Steve and Kono had known each other.

"Well then it's a good thing you aren't me. Thanks for the lift Danno." Steve said grabbing the gifts and getting out.

"Steve! Man come on think about this-"

"It'll be fine!"

"She's seven months pregnant. Do you know how hormonal women get when they're that pregnant. And this isn't any woman! This is Kono, Steve!" Danny shouted out the window and Steve jogged to the house.

He briefly stopped outside her door to find her spare key before heading in.

Kono was exhausted as she walked back to her house after a day at the beach with Gabby and Lailani, Chin had finally asked her out. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. The second she stepped in she knew someone was there. The lights were off and because it was night, it was pitch black. She waddled over to the corner of the room and bent down to turn the lamp on, a very difficult task with her ever growing baby bump. As she stood up she saw the coffee table in the middle of the room was full of chocolates and churos. Steve stepped into the room holding something behind his back. Her heart nearly stopped beating. She hadn't seen him for five months. She thought she was over him but all the thoughts and feelings came rushing back to her.

"Steve-" she started.

"Shh." He hushed her. He handed her a bouquet of red roses and lightly kissed her cheek. "That's for the year we first met." He then handed her another one. "And that's for the second year where you ended up in prison because of me." And he kissed her other cheek. "And this is for saving my life multiple times the third year." He kissed her neck at her sensitive spot and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "And this," he whispered, "is for the year I realised I loved you." He carefully moved his lips to hers and before she could stop him, he was kissing her. All the passion and love they had missed over the last months came rushing back. Kono dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully slid his arms around her lower waist. Their kiss deepened as she gave in to temptation. But then she realised what she was doing. And she remembered why she was distancing herself and the baby from him. So she pushed him away.

He groaned but backed off. "Kono come on-"

"No Steve! You can't just come in here with flowers and candy and expect everything to be alright again."

"I didn't-"

"I don't care Steve. I've said it to you before and I'll say it again." She looked away from him. "I can't have you near my baby while there is a risk you could get killed. Get out Steve."

"Kono-"

"Get out or I will call HPD for breaking and entering." She shouted harshly.

"So fucking call them Kono." He yelled back. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm tired of playing games, I played enough with Catherine and all my other exes. So quit with the bullshit."

She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You're hurting me Steve." She whispered. His grip only tightened as he glared into her eyes.

"I know you love me Kono. I know you've never said it but you do. And I know you're scared of our relationship but I would never intentionally hurt you or our child." He let go of her wrist and it fell to her side as he walked away.

"I know Steve." She said almost inaudibly.

"So why are we doing this?"

"Because you might hurt the baby unintentionally. Steve, think about it. Wo Fat is still out there, other people you pissed off are still out there and they could come and hurt the baby! Or-" suddenly she stopped shouting as her hand flew to her stomach. Steve's eyes darted to where she placed her hand. "Steve."

"Oh my God." He rushed towards her. "OK Kono it's going to be alright baby."

"Steve- I think I'm in labour. Oh my God." She screamed.

Steve panicked. He didn't know what to do. "Alright. OK hospital. We need to get to the hospital-" he picked his up in her arms as he carried her out to her car.

"It's too early Steve! I have another six weeks."

"It's fine Kono. You're OK." He soothed as he drove to the hospital at least 10 times above the speed limit. He pulled his phone out. "Danny, Kono is in labour." He paused while Danny shouted on the other end of the line. "Yes I am taking her to the hospital. Get Charlie and Chin and meet us there." Steve said.

"You have to leave when we get there." Kono said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He yelled back.

"I don't want you there when the babies are born Steve! You'll just become attached and start loving them-"

"OK shut up for a second Kono. First, I already love it. I always have and always will. You can't change that. And secondly, did you just say babies? Plural?"

**So what do you think? Please please please review! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty-eight**

**Hi awesome readers! Thank you to each and every one of you for reading this, you are just amazing. And an even bigger thank you to those of you who reviewed any chapter! Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Yes Steve- I mean no."

"We're having twins?" He parked up in the hospital. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kono gave Steve the 'come on' look as he rushed to the passenger door to get her out of the car and into the hospital. A nurse rushed over with a wheelchair and Steve carefully placed Kono in it.

"Name? And age?" The nurse said as she ran alongside Steve who pushing Kono quickly to the maternity unit.

"Kono Kalakua. Twenty-six years old."

"And you are sir?"

"He's leaving-"

"Commander Steve McGarrett. Father of the baby-babies. Sorry."

"OK." The nurse led the way into a delivery room. More nurses and a doctor arrived and transferred Kono onto the bed. Steve's phone beeped,

In the waiting room with Chin and Charlie. The girl's bounding with excitement. Good luck,

Danny

Steve quickly responded,

Thanks man. Tell her to behave.

"Commander I'm going to have to ask you to turn your phone off."

He nodded and did as asked. Then he turned to face Kono.

"Is Chin here? And Danny?" She asked as a contraction passed. Steve nodded. "Good."

"Right Miss Kalakua, you are six weeks early, but the babies look healthy. Slightly smaller than they should be but healthy." The doctor said. "We will start pushing in five minutes."

Steve saw the pain in her face. She looked at him and he saw anger. He was causing that. He was making it harder than it needed to be. He had made his babies come early. He had to go. He moved quickly towards her and put his hand on hers.

"I'm going to go Kono." He said.

She looked at him, shocked that he was making that sacrifice so she could be comfortable. But she wanted him there. Needed him there.

"No you're not. You're not going anywhere. You did this to me. Your fault. Stupid little super sperm." He couldn't help but smile. He knew they weren't back together but it was an improvement.

"OK, Miss Kalakua. On the count of three I want you to push." The doctor said after giving Kono an epidural. "One. Two. Three." Kono pushed and held Steve's hand so tight, it went numb. Kono did as she was told and pushed until the doctor said "one more big push and baby number one will be out." Kono pushed hard and seconds later a baby began to cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." A midwife said. "Commander McGarrett, would you like to cut the cord?" Steve nodded and quickly moved. Kono was about to protest but when she noticed the unshed tears in his eyes as he held his son for the first time, she was silent. The midwife took the baby boy from Steve to get him cleaned up as he walked back to Kono's side.

"Ready, Kono? I need you to start pushing again." The doctor said. Five minutes later the room was filled with another set of cries. "A girl. Commander?" Once again Steve cut the cord and held his daughter as his son was passed into his arms. He walked back to Kono and she looked up at him holding their children. Yes she was mad and scared but she wouldn't ever be able to take him away from his children. Steve leant down and kissed her chastely from all the excitement and she was too exhausted to protest. She simply reached up and stroked her children's cheeks. The baby girl had her tanned skin and dark eyes while the baby boy was exactly like Steve with dark her and light blue eyes.

"Have we got names?" The midwife asked walking over to them with two birth certificates.

"Not yet-" Steve said.

"No we do. The girl is Malia and the boy," she paused to look at Steve, "is John Steven."

He stared at her shocked. "Kono-"

"It's alright." She smiled at him.

"And surnames?" The midwife asked.

Once again she looked at him, "Mcgarrett." She said finally. He looked back at John and Malia but not before she noticed a single tear escape his eye.

**So it seems like the quiet before the storm...not everything is going to stay as peaceful as it is now. Review for the check chapter this week ;)**


End file.
